Life isn't a Game
by Choco-ocean
Summary: Life isn't a game. As you know, we have to deal with our own problems and sometime it can make us better or it can break us. So, will it make Yakko,Wakko, and Dot stronger or will it break them.
1. Threats

Hello, my name is choco-ocean. This will be my first ever story so please be easy on me. Anyway, just to warn you that I'm unpredictable when it comes to writting. Like, if i lose the spark then I don't continue it or I'll just start writting again. Also, I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes that I've made and if the story sounds similar the story called Family. But don't worry, this will definitly have major changes. Also its not like there will be many people reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs

'...' that is italics are thoughts

#...# will be sound effects

"..." will be talking

On the cold unforgiving ground, laid a tall lanky boy that was wearing a thin pair of brown khakis that had holes which should've been replaced. He was all black except for his face and feet and his ears were bent in the middle. He awoke to a start, listening to what could have woken him, a sound.

He soon realizes that the sound was his coming from his little sister, she was crying in what seems to be in pain. He slowly rose from the sticky and rough earth brown carpet, then gasp in pain. He gently touched his bruised side and gasps again in pain. He remembers that his father had a go at him for reasons unknown. ' _He probably was found coning the innocent or was threatened by a gang that he owns money to.'_ His shinning black eyes dimmed at the thought. He roused himself from his thoughts when he heard his sister get louder.

Gingerly, he got up and walked down the narrow hallway towards his fathers room. He stumbled, still not fully awake, the floorboards moaned beneath his bare feet as he moved across. The floorboards were covered by an old 3ft dark red rug. The faded navy walls were chipped and peeled, in need of a new coat; the whole hallway was covered in dust and dirt that can't possibly be in health code valuations but what can he do. 'I wish we didn't have to live here. It will get my sibs sick.' He passed a pale brown wooden door made of flimsy fake wood. He peaked inside to look at the bed in the far right corner of the room. The mattress was thin and filthy, the bed frame itself was slightly rusted and wiry, and on top on the bed surrounded by the many blankets and a thin pillow was his brother. Wakko.

'At least Wakko is on top of those blankets.' Wakko was 2 years old yet undesirably he looked sickly. His black fur was coarse to the touch and full of dandruff. That came from the lack of food. _'I blame it on the fact that our dad can't be bothered to remember to bring food home or actually save some money instead of wasting it on alcohol.'_ Wakko has black fur covering except for his face and feets. His ears were soft yet thin and were slightly crooked towards the middle. His cute little red nose was a bright red. _'Thankfully, he doesn't go to school or else the kids will call him Rudolph. But, he won't be able to know how to read, write, do simple math, and how to talk to kids his age.',_ the boy thought sadly. "Yakko? Is that you? Where were you?", Wakko asked in a sleepy yet scared voice. Quickly and quietly, he crossed the room to the bed and started to rub Wakko's back. He replied," Yeah, its me wak. I was in the living room sleeping and I heard Dot crying. So I came to see what is the matter. I think she's going through teething." "Oh, okay. Yakko, can you hug me?" Yakko smiled softly and spoke in a whisper, " Yeah, Wak." Yakko reached out with his long lanky arms and pulled Wakko into a gentle yet firm hug. Wakko sighed. Then Yakko remembers that Dot is still crying and pulls himself from the hug. Making sure Wakko is comfortable enough to fall asleep. He creeps from Wakko and his room to his fathers.

Dot lays crying softly in pain in her rickety crib that looks like it would collapse at any time, if not for the duck tape wrapped all around it. As Yakko walked towards Dot's "crib", his feet brushed against the many beer bottles that littered the floor. Yakko grimaced in disgust. _'Ugh, I going to have to pick that up before our father trips on his own beer bottles and blames me for it.'_ When Yakko arrived to the crib, Yakko could already tell that Dot was going to grow into a very cute girl with loads of boys after her. Dot had onyx colored fur and snow white fur on her face and feet. She had glittering black pools that could pull you in. And her nose was just as cute, it was red. It contrasted nicely with her fur. Her ears were fluffy yet thin that were slightly bent in the middle. Once she caught sight of Yakko, she held out her tiny arms towards him, demanding to be picked up. Yakko gently picked her up and whispered, "Hey Dottie. I know you're in pain but it will be alright. I promise."

He walked out of the room towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, Yakko spied Dot's high chair thrown hazardously in the far corner of the small kitchen. The kitchen itself was so dirty and filthy that it was make a homeless man cardboard box look like the cleanest place in the existence. The corners of the kitchen just screamed dust bunny hang out. Everything was covered in stains of unknown substances, there were food crumbles on the floor and countertops, and worse of all…roaches seemed to be crawling out of nowhere, scouring for food. The white titled floor became a light gray and sticky with unknown substances. The once tan cabinet became darker and the doors were jarred open and some were hanging off its hinges. The old white refrigerator that sat to the left of the cabinets, hummed and sputtered as it continue its job of keeping the little food they had cold. The small island used to have a white stovetop but turned gray. The sink that used to be a polished silver turned dull, full of dirty dishes that stank worse than a sweaty gym bag full of dirty socks. The counter was covered with bills that needed to be paid, spoiled food, and obviously empty and half-full alcohol bottles. In the middle of the kitchen was a dark brown round table that can seat four people. The chairs looked like it would collapse under the weight of a feather but thankfully the chairs appearance deceives how strong they actually were.

Surprisingly, on top of the table sat two large brown paper bag. Yakko looked inside the first bag to see a case of baby formula, a loaf of bread, some cheese and meat, a bag of chips, milk, eggs, and surprisingly a bar of chocolate. The second bag was full of cleaning with a threatening note on top that reads: Clean the house or else someone might get hurt. Hint: it's not going to be you.


	2. Cleaning & trouble begins

Frozen in fear for his sibs, Yakko quickly scour the kitchen for anything that could numb Dot's pain. Dot stayed surprisingly quiet through his search. She must have known that her brother was in a state of panic and need quiet. The only thing Yakko found was an old bag of suckers and the newly bought chocolate. Weighing the pros and cons, Yakko resigned with a tired sign and chose the sucker. For three reasons: the first was that there was a stick that she could latch onto, the second was he wasn't sure if she liked chocolate and he guessed he would need it for later to bribe Wakko, and finally because he found the expiration date and it was only a few days before it hit the date. Thinking hard, Yakko eliminated the flavors down to Bubblegum and Strawberry. Yakko finally decides to give Dot the bubblegum. Dot took the sucker hesitantly and gave it a lick. Then another, and another, and another until she was sucking on it happily.

Yakko let out a relief sign then turn serious. His father's threat still lingering in his mind. He decided to clean the kitchen first, due to the fact that Dot was there and because the food was going into the fridge first thing. Yakko picked up the high chair first and cleaned it with the supplies and a rag, then put Dot in it and gave her another sucker. Get the little supplies that was in the small closet in the hall which was a bristly broom, a mop and bucket that was rusted in the bottoms, semi-clean rags, and a vacuum that was so old dated it could be classified as an antique but above all possiblities it worked. First, Yakko thrown out any spoiled food and beer bottles. Second he cleaned the countertops and table of food crumbles, organized the bills, and cleaned the dirty dishes in the sink. Thirdly, he dusted the cabinets and hard to reach places. Fourth, he polished the sink, stovetop, and fridge. And lastly, he swept the floor and then scrubbed it. Glancing towards the slightly damaged clock, he calculated that he spent an hour and a half cleaning the kitchen. He peers towards dot who was sound asleep in her high chair with the stick still in her mouth. Yakko reached a thin hand and plucked the stick from her mouth. Picking her up and walked towards there father's room, he set her down in her crib; slowly he retreated towards the door not daring to make a sound. He peaks in on Wakko to see he is still sleeping peaceful, unaware of the threat looming over him and Dot.

Yakko makes his way to the living room and begins tidying it up. The old forest green couch was the old piece of furniture besides the rickety brown chair beside it. Across from the couch is an old T.V that doesn't show colors and a VHS player and VHS tapes stacked neatly beside the T.V. The living room had two big windows with curtains and broke blinds in some places. A broken coffee table full of newspapers and cash was paced on top stood in between the T.V. and couch. An old grandfathers clock towered behind the couch, ticking away the seconds. Yakko beat the couch cushions and dusted the blinds and T.V. He took a rag and cleaned the dust from the clock. He moved the papers fro the table and polished it and placed it back. And lastly, he vacuumed the carpet and inside the couch to get any extra food crumbles. Yakko decided he would take the curtains, rag and any clothes downstairs to wash after he cleaned everything.

Next he cleaned the hallways, he took the 3 foot red rug and beat the dust bunnies out of it. Then dusted the ceiling and cracks along the wall for dust. He vacuumed up all of the dust and mopped the floorboards. The living room and hallway took an hour together. ' _Should I clean our room or our father's pigsty of a room….probably our father because Dot is less likely to wake up and because Dot is inside, she needs a clean environment to grow in. Like all this hasn't been affecting her but I can still hope and prevent anything else from happening._ ', Yakko complemented. Yakko takes the vacuum, a trash bag, the dirty basket of cloth materials, and a cleaner for the windows and nightstands. In their father's room, it had a queen sizes bed in the middle of the room with two small wooden nightstands. On top of the nightstand were two lamps and surprise, surprise more bills and death threats. To the right of the bed was a small desk with a reading lamp and to the left was a small wardrobe closest. To clean this mess, Yakko first picked up all of the bottles of the ground and also picked up any dirty laundry. Yakko had decided that since he was going down to the washer and dryer, he might as well wash their clothes. Secondly, Yakko dusted off the blinds and cleaned the window and nightstands. Thirdly, he vacuumed the floor of the room, making sure to get any dust out of the corners of the room. And lastly, he stripped the bed and Dot's crib of any bedding and took the curtains. He had taken Dot out and put her of the bed surrounded by pillows so she won't fall off.

Confident that he could leave her alone, he began his way to the bathroom. _'I really don't want to wake Yakko up, so I'll do the bathroom. Anyway, once it's clean I won't have to worry about any mold growing in the shower or an new bacteria developing in our bathroom.'_ The bathroom basically had a round sink about 7 inches, a toilet that has a long history of plumbing problems, a tub and showerhead across from the sink, and a small closest to store towels and toilet paper. Yakko sterilized the bathroom from top to bottom that it sparkled a little. Once Yakko saw all of the trash bags piling up and the laundry that need a desperate wash. Yakko quietly entered their room and moved Wakko to where Dot is. He then locked the simple lock and lunge the trash and clothes downstairs. ' _Thank goodness, the elevator is the one thing that actually works in this broken down building._ ' Yakko first threw the trash in the dumpster then went into the laundry room. The laundry room, was in the basement, had two washers and two dryers.

He separated the curtain and rags together and all clothes into two separate loads. He put each load into each washer then dryer. It took a total of an 30 minutes since the washing machine was outdated and 30 minutes in the dryer. ' _Thank goodness, it only took an hour. If it took longer, Wakko might have woken up by then.'_ Quickly he folded the clothes and run up the stairs, towards the elevator. Constantly switching feet as a sign of his nervousness, he arrived to there room and entered. He dropped the baskets and run to his father's room to find…that they were still asleep. ' _Thank heaven for small miracles.'_ He returned to the laundry and quickly put the curtains back where they belong. He took Wakko's and his bedding and clothes to their room. ' _But first, I need to vacuum and dust the room.'_ Naturally the room was the cleanest in the house so it didn't take much time. Putting away the clothes in the dresser and the sheets and blankets in the bed. Yakko return to his father's room and picked Wakko up first and took him back to their room. Then Dot, and put his father's clothes away and the bedding on the bed. #Slam# Just in time to it seemed that their father was home.


	3. History and Promise

Sorry for not putting an author not in chapter 2. I got to excited and forgot about it. Anyway, I want to thank pokemaster101 for their helpful review. I know it sounds similar to the story called Family but for what I'm aiming for, they need to be in a poverty place with an abusive father. Also thanks to pokemaster101 review, I have a new twist now. (Evil laughter). Originally it was suppose to be a more darker tone but my younger sister wanted read it. So, I needed to change it. Anyway lets get going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs.

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

#sound effects#

 **Information**

 **All cartoon characters have an ability called 'Toonforce' which is known as Cartoon Physics. It defines how a toon can do these unrealistic actions like falling slowly to the ground unharmed or pulling a weapon for behind their back. Toonforce may grants user with immortality, teleportation, dream manipulation, flight, creation, animation, and unlimited strength. And higher user can do impossible things like dimensional travel, Nigh omnipotence, or video game mechanics. But while all toons do have Toonforce, which gives them immortality, only few can utilize it to the fullest. For example, Bugs Bunny can pull weapons for nowhere and can plug a gun up with a finger while Mickey Mouse does have Toonforce, he can't pull things out of nowhere and go through a dimension. Toonforce is a powerful ability but it has it's limits. User can't usually manipulate the universe, they can't stay to real physics, are most likely weak against Real world enforcement, which is stating a real fact from the real world in a fake/cartoon world, and are non-lethal, and can only be used when its funny. An exception to the limitations of Toonforce is Bill Cipher. He can manipulate the universe and can kill others.**

Their father, Felix Warner, was a good 5 foot 11 inches but you could tell when you looked at him because he always slouched making him look shorter. He had a lanky body with tone muscles just beneath the surface of his skin and shifty black eyes. That would always be searching for some poor person to steal from. He was all black except for his face which was white. And had the Warner famous red nose. Before their mother died in a drunk hit and run, he was a semi-decent person. He still robbed people but when he married Stella Warner; he changed a little. He got a low paying job at the local food market. But when she died he quit his job became like he was before he met her but worse. He started to rob people, steal money from the local gangs, beat people up and avoid taxes. Before he would only steal.

Stella was a beautiful anthropomorphic black cat except for her hands and feet and the tip of her luscious black tail which was white. She was a modest 5 foot 4 with an extremely curvaceous body. Her eyes were a sparkling pools of ocean blue and had a black button nose. She was a semi-known singer that would often sing at 'Party Town' every other night. One night as she was making her way back from the diner, she got hit by a drunk person driving a red truck who ran the red light and hit her straight on. She died that on August 24, 1989 in the ambulance when Yakko was six, Wakko was two and Dot was 5 months.

Yakko remembers his mother to be beautiful woman who would always sing to him and he would try to sing with her. She taught him how to read and write, taking him to the park when he was 5, and showed him how to cook with the food they had. When his father was a semi-decent person at the time. He taught Yakko complex math, math with variable and equations because Felix said, "It's necessary because I need it to calculate the money." He also remembers how he was taught to cold read and how to act. The acting was because Felix had to act to get out of many sticky situations without getting caught.

Yakko broke out of memory lane when he remembered that his father was in the house in what seemed to be a bad mood. He quietly moved towards his room; he looked inside to see Dot but not Wakko. Suddenly, he heard whimpering and the sound of hitting coming from the living room. He raced towards the living room and was faced with the sight of Wakko laying on the floor covered in bruises and with a little blood. He turned to find his father but his father had already disappeared. He carefully picked Wakko up and noticed more blood under his form. The earth brown carpet now turned into a reddish brown color. Wakko released a soft moan and shivered. He carried Wakko towards the bathroom and set him beside the tub. Yakko turned on the faucet and let the water fill the tub with warm water. He stripped Wakko of his dark blue shirt and black ratty pants and carefully lowered Wakko into the tub.

Letting Wakko rest in the tub, he search the bathroom closest for the simple first aid kit and a towel. That included bandages, alcoholic wipes, butterfly stitches, small Band-Aids, and other medical supplies. He returned and gently washed his body of the blood. He picked Wakko out of the tub, dried him off and carefully wrapped his open wounds. The wound was across his back going from his right shoulder and stopped mid way of his back. He redressed Wakko in his old black shirt that fit loosely around him. Taking him back to the room and set him under the blankets. He promised himself, ' _I swear I won't let anything else harm you or Dot or let you be taken from me without a fight. And anyone that stands in my way will regret it.'_ Unknown to Yakko as he promised that, his eyes turned blood red and teeth got sharper.

 **Unknown to most, a toon can turn into an insane creature that will injury, terrify, and even kill, if they or something of there is threatened. It's a rare phenomenon that only occurs if certain connections are met. Connections like being pressured to far into a corner, being to helpless to help others against an enemy, or something like a love one on the verge of death and they couldn't do anything about it. But for the last one to happen, they must have a strong connection with each other. When the conditions are met then the person under the phenomenon will have enhanced agility, instincts, reflexes, strength, vitality, and pain suppression. And even more horrifying they while become able to combat in all forms of combat: physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual. But lucky one limitation is that they cannot use any combat if they had never done it before. Like, they don't just know how to use a gun, they have to either see it being used or have used it.**


	4. I got hired I think?

Hello and Happy New Years to everyone! Sorry for any grammer mistakes.

Author Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

After an hour, Yakko got up from his place beside Wakko's bed and walked to the living room and started to clean the blood stains on the carpet. Once Yakko cleaned the stains, he decides to leave the apartment for a while to collect his thoughts and emotions. After making sure that Wakko and Dot were still sleeping, he calculated that he had about an hour before Dot would wake up. He was unsure about Wakko since he is still recovering. But he had to leave the apartment. Yakko walked down a couple of blocks lost in thought. ' _What could have set him off…I just don't get it. What did Wakko do to make him a target… something bad must have happen, Felix had never raised a hand against Wakko before. Sigh, this isn't going well, I need to find out what set him off.'_

Broken from his thoughts, Yakko notice a shop with a 'Now Open' banner, stretched across the front. The shop look like something out of the Hansel and Gretel fairy tail. The shop had gingerbread color walls that look like real gingerbread. The window were medium sized that was outlined in what seemed to be white frosting. The shutters were made to look like waffer bars and the roof looked to made of graham crackers with a chocolate chimney. There were four tables out front each were diagonally to the door, two on either side of the door. The tables and chairs looked to made of peppermints and a large pink umbrella on each table.

Confused on why the delicious looking shop was in this area. He entered the shop to discover an even more mouth watering sight. Off to the sides of the shop, were about three booths on each side. The tables looked like chocolate bars and the booths were made to look like marshmallow. Each table had a hanging light that looked like glow in the dark rock candy. In front of the windows were the same tables from the outside. The flooring looked like graham crackers. And in the center of it was a counter full of dessert displays like cupcakes, cakes, cookies, etc. To the far left of the counter was an black register and a silver bell with a sign that reads 'Ring the bell if you need assistance'. Yakko thought about ringing the bell but decided against it. Suddenly, an elderly woman appeared from the door behind the register.

The rotund green skinned woman was about 5 foot 5 and had thin almost twig-like arms and legs. Her black hair was stringy yet wild, small black eyes, and a bulbous nose and chin. She wore a blue dress and black panty-hose underneath with a pair of black ankle boots. In her hand was a black slightly crooked wand that was about 11 inches. She questioned in a raspy voice, "Well, what do you want?" "Umm", Yakko replied confusingly. She stared at him for a minute before finally announcing, "You're hired." Dumbfounded Yakko asked, "What?" She sighed and answered back, "You're hired. Be here tomorrow at 8'oclock. Also you can bring your siblings, just make sure they won't be in the way."

As she declared it, she starts pushing him towards the door while waving her wand behind her. Once Yakko was outside, she shoved a paper brown bag in his hands and again told him to be there at 8. She closed the door and switched the sign he didn't see before to close. Yakko stood there for a minute and asked himself in a whisper, "What just happened?" She open the door suddenly again and answered his questioned, " I just hired you. By the way, my name is Witch Lezah. But you may call me Hazel. Good day." And slammed the door shut again.

Yakko looked inside the bag to see 2 banana nut muffins and a strawberry rock candy. _'Well, that was odd but on the plus side. I got a job and a snack for Wakko and something else to help Dot.'_ Lost in thought again, he didn't even notice he made it to the apartment complex until he was facing his door. Walking in, he released a sigh of relief when he found that Wakko and Dot were still asleep. Walking into the kitchen, he sat at the table and savored the muffin. _'This muffin is really delicious.'_ He noticed a note inside the bag: Don't forget. 8'oclock precisely – Hazel. He looked at the clock which reads 6:45 pm. Dot should be waking up any minute now. Right on cue, Dot began to cry.

Leaving to attend to Dot, he heard groaning along with Dot crying. Happy yet worried that Wakko was awake, he nearly ran into the room. First he picked Dot up to quiet her down; then turn to Wakko and answer how he was. Wakko whimpers back, "It hurts, Yakko it hurts." Yakko spoke in a quiet voice, "I know Wak, I know. But, I have something that could make you feel better. It's a banana nut muffin." Wakko perks up a little then asks, "Can I eat it now." Yakko answers, "Yes but you need to come to the kitchen. Is it okay?" Wakko nods and slowly begins to get up from the bed. Gasping once in a while, he starts to stand. Supporting Wakko with his left hand, they hobble to the kitchen. Easing Wakko into the closest chair then sets Dot in her high chair.

Leaving for a minute, he makes Dot her bottle and got a napkin for Wakko's muffin. Returning with the items, Dot immediately started to drink the bottle while Wakko slowly ate the muffin. Once they were done with their respected items, Yakko cleaned the bottle and threw the napkin away. When Yakko finished cleaning and walked back to the table his blood froze. "Wakko, what did you just say?", he stuttered out. Wakko answered back confusingly, "Murdisto Araneo, why?" Yakko responded in a borderline panic voice, "Where did you hear it? Wakko you need to tell ne now!" Slightly scared he whisper, "From Dad." Shocked Yakko started to ramble in unintelligible noises, Wakko interrupted again to ask why. Yakko reply back in a calmer voice, "It's the name of a infamously known gang that deals in nearly all the bad stuff."


	5. Getting ready for a nightmare

Hello reader! I want to say sorry for not updating quick enough, but I did warn you that I'm unpredictable when it comes to updating. I realized that I've jacked Wakko's age up badly. I trying to line the ages up with when the show started, but then I noticed that Wakko is two. And he should be two, but from my googling it says two years old can only make simple sentences like "baby crying". But I've got him say full sentences. I going to apologize for it but keep Wakko's age. Anyway thanks to all. And happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

Wakko gazed at Yakko in confusion, "What do you mean, Yakko?" "Sigh, Wakko you know the stuff that Dad does?" "Yeah." "Well, those people do the same thing our father does, but worse…I'll explain when you're older." "…Okay…", Wakko said still a little confused and disappointed. Looking at the clock, Yakko notice it was getting close to 8. Dot gave a loud yawn and started to making nooses. "Well, I guess it someone's bed time.", Yakko stated looking at Dot then straight to Wakko. "Aw, Yakko, can't I stay up a little bit longer. Please.", Wakko pleaded. "Okay, but only for a little while longer. I've got to go to work tomorrow. It'll only be an hour after you usually wake up for." "Okay, thanks Yakko. I promised I'll try to be ready.", Wakko replied. "I'll be holding you to that.", Yakko said as Wakko ran from the kitchen to the living room.

About 2 minutes later, _'And in 3-2-1'_. Getting up, Yakko went into the living room to see Wakko already asleep on the couch. _'Right on schedule. He might try to stay awake but his body will always win'._ First he went into their father's room to put Dot in her crib, then return to put Wakko in the bed. Looking at Wakko in sadness, _'I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you and for having you live here.'_

"It's fine…Yakko…", Wakko whispers in his sleep. Soft smiling down at his younger brother, he leaned down and gave Wakko a kiss on his temple. Laying down and drifting off to sleep with hopes of one day leaving this house with his siblings. Yakko awoke to the sound of Dot's hunger filled cry. He slowly got up from the rickety bed, making the bed groan and moan. _'You think I'll be use to this by now but no…I still not use to it.'_ He thought but still went to Dot's crib. Gingerly, he picked her up and made his way to the kitchen and start to make Dot her bottle. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that Wakko should be awake any minute. He placed Dot in her high chair and gave her a sucker to keep her occupied until he returned.

Entering the room, Yakko saw that Wakko was starting to wake up. He went to his side and questioned, "How are you feeling Wak? Anything hurts?" "I just feel a little sore and my back hurts.", Wakko answered. Helping Wakko up gently, he helped him hobble towards the bathroom. Sitting him on the toilet, he asked Wakko to lift his shirt to change his bandages. Yakko changed the bandages carefully and slowly. When he saw the wound on his back he touched it softly, his eyes dimming, and releases a sad sigh. Suddenly, Wakko turned around and hugged Yakko in a bruising grip and said, "It's not your fault." Yakko smiled slightly and hugged back while whispering his thanks.

Together they walked to the kitchen, and Yakko made two sandwiches. One for him and the other for Wakko. Looking to the clock, he saw he had about half an hour to get to the bakery. Changing Dot's diaper, he made a bag with extra diapers, her formula and bottle, and a pillow. For Wakko, he packed a coloring book and a few crayons. And made a few sandwiches for him and Wakko. _'I hope this will keep him busy'_ "Okay, Wak, let's go.", Yakko shouted to Wakko. Racing from the kitchen to Yakko, Wakko grabbed Yakko's hand and left the apartment. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at exactly at 8.

"Good, you're here. We have enough time for me to show you the place. Once I show you, the lounge room you can leave your siblings there.", Hazel said. She started walking towards the door, Yakko raced after her pulling Wakko along. The door lead to a kitchen. To their left was a huge metal door that leads to the walk in freezer and straight ahead has an island that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Behind the island was an old fashion stove, you know the one where you need nitrogen gas and you'll her a clicking noise before it comes on. To the right was a regular fridge. To the left was a huge pantry full of nonperishable food. And to there right the kitchen had cabinets and cupboards filled with the cooking equipment. Next to the cabinet was a door.

The door lead to a lounge room, the room was big enough to fit about 10 people easily. In the center, was an L- couches, two love seats, and two recliner chairs. A light hung down in the center, all of the furniture sat on an spotted rug with a coffee table in the center. On the outside, on one wall were lockers and the other walls had chairs with a small table in between each chair with a small lamp and some magazines on each table. "This is were your siblings will be staying until you job is done or your on break." Yakko asked, "Ehhh, hey, How did you know I had siblings and why did you suddenly decided to hire me?" "Honey, I'm a witch. I see all and know all.", she replied mysteriously. "Really?", Wakko asked. "No, I asked my magic mirror that can tell the future.", Hazel bluntly stated.

"Anyway, Yakko the job mostly consist off being the cashier and getting the customers order. At times, you'll help me cook the deserts and sometimes entertain the customers. By that, I mean we cater to parties, weddings, and other events so to make extra money I say we also entertain their guest for about a hundred dollars." "Excuse me, why do I need to entertain people? Isn't this a bakery?", Yakko shouted. "To answer your last question. This is a bakery but to prevent our good from becoming expensive. I've decided to start to cater and to answer your first question. It's because your my only employee, and I don't need anymore.", she answered calmly. "But, then why do you have lockers if it's just me?" "For future employees, just not now. Now get ready to start. Today going to be a hard day for you.", Hazel said. As she said this the door opened and ringed, a wave of sound flooding the shop. She waved her wand towards Wakko. He was engulfed in a bright light, once it went out. Wakko stood, fully healthy and smiling. Hazel walked towards the door and turn to say, "Welcome to your nightmare for a couple of days."


	6. Work begins

Hello reader! I'm sorry for not updating it this weekend but I had to focus on writing a sonnet for my English class. It was a major grade and I do most of my best thinking either before sleeping or in a car. So I'm going to add it to the end of this story, so you can read it. Also to clear some things up before you read this. Yakko was hired on September 20, 1989 and his mom died not even a month before. Yakko doesn't grieve because he is focusing on caring for his siblings and his new job. Also an cursing in this story is censored because I can't write or say it without feeling uncomfortable. I apologize for an grammar mistakes and Happy reading!

I don't own Animaniacs

"talking"

'thoughts'

'flashback'

"letter"

Just as she said that a wave of sound filled the shop. Intelligible noise, so voice sound louder than other, crying and yelling. "Yakko, What's that noise?", Wakko asked. "That my little brother sib, is the sound of my doom hat awaits me.", Yakko sighed out. Already anticipating the chaos that would unfold, leaving him in it's wake. ' _As the saying say, I'm up s**t creak without a paddle, never fit better than now.'_ Resigning himself to his fate, he walked towards the door to the front. Already, a line was forming and they looked angry. "Hello, what can I get you?", Yakko asked. "Finally, I've been waiting forever. I want a dozen chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting.", the man growled out. "Yes sir, right away sir." Looking to the display, he saw the cupcakes and the bags and boxes underneath the displays. Pulling out the box, Yakko put the cupcakes inside the box. Ringing the total up, "That will be $24.00." The man gave the money and took the cupcakes.

About 4 hours later, Yakko pulled his exhausted body to the break room and laid boneless on the couch. _'I take it back, I'm stuck in s**t creak without the f**king boat and in the middle of the rapids. That goodness for breaks.'_ Hazel taking over for an hour. That's enough time to feed Wakko and Dot, and maybe I can squeeze in a power nap.' "Yakko, I'm hungry.", Wakko whines out. "I hear ya sib. I could eat a horse. Has Dot cried?", Yakko asked. Wakko shook his head no and asked for food. Yakko took out the sandwiches and made Dot her formula. Dot started to move and let out a small cry. Yakko raced over with the bottle and feed her. Once, Yakko burped her, he put her down to go back to sleep. Turning to Wakko, just in time to see him eating half of Yakko's sandwich. Yakko stared in shock, Wakko looked and replied, "I was hungry." A guilt expression crossed his face, Yakko sighed and reassured him that it was fine. Eating the remainder of the sandwich, Yakko laid down for a 15 minute nap.

When Yakko was waking up, he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Wakko, picking him off his chest gently and setting him in his spot. Making sure that Wakko and Dot was asleep, not before changing Dot's diaper, he left to take over Hazel's shift. Hazel greet him, "Hey, glad your awake. Okay, we only have a few more hours left until closing." "Ugh, thank you lord, that has to have been the worst day in my life. Anger customers, screaming children, worrying about running out of the goods, and even some of the customers were screaming bloody murder. I'm glad the day is over.", Yakko grumbled out. "Well I hope your not to tired because in a month. We will have an party to cater. And you'll be singing while I provide the music.", Hazel said nonchalant. "What! How could you just do this without talking to me? And how do you know I can even sing good?", Yakko shouted.

"Honey, I have a magic mirror that can tell the future. I can see in the mirror that you have a great voice. And anyway, it will help you in the long run.", Hazel mysteriously said. "What do you mean in the long run?",Yakko asks. Before Hazel could answer, the door opened and another customer walks in. Working until the end of work, Yakko collects Wakko and Dot. Wakko was coloring and Dot was sleeping. Yakko asked Wakko if she had woken up when he wasn't their. Wakko replied say she did and that he played with her until she fell asleep.

Time skip to October 20, 1989

' _Well, today's the day. The today I'm forced to entertain people. Gosh, I hope I don't make a fool out of myself. But to be honest with the devilish training Hazel put me through, I should be good. Oh the horror, oh the agony.' **Flashback to bits of said training: singing songs in front of customers, telling bad jokes, dancing acts, trying to do magic, and even trying make up stories.**_ _'Stage fright all but disappeared with the constant but random times I had to entertain a crowd because said crowd bought out most of the goods. Causing Hazel to make more which caused me to entertain them more. Well, I guess it's a good thing; my pay was increased and I can entertain Wakko now without him doing something because we was a bit to curious and bored. Not a good mix.'_ Yakko took a shower and start to make breakfast. With the increase in money, Yakko can buy healthier foods. His original wage was $14.50 per hour but was upped to $20 per hour because after a week of entertain customer since the goods were close to running out no mattered how much was made. So after the first week, he made a total of $1,116.50 and nothing was spend yet because their father had already dropped off some groceries. But now if he didn't buy anything for the next 20 days is would equal $5,060, but since he would buy more food it doesn't equal it.

 _'We are secure for serval months but what worries me the most are the increase in threats from the Murdisto Araneo. Mostly demanding for their money back and threatening dad's life. I hope they don't turn to us.'_ "Hey Yakko, where are we going?",Wakko questioned his brother. "We are going to Westwood. It's about a 30 minute drive. Hazel going to drive us and you and Dot are going to stay in one of the rooms next to the party. Come get me when you have a problem or Dot is hungry. Also the party should last for about an hour and a half.", Yakko stated to Wakko. "Don't worry there will be a T.V in the room and I'll bring your coloring books.", Yakko added. Wakko nodded and Yakko helped him take a bath. Lastly, Yakko gave Dot a quick bath in the sink. Ready to go, made sure Dot was feed and changed they left to meet Hazel at the bakery.

After Drive

They pulled up to a modest two-story light blue house with a white picket fence and a narrow walkway to the steps of the home. Hedges on both sides of the steps with flowers growing out. A little bird fountain off to the side underneath a big oak tree. Knocking on the door, the host showed them to the kitchen, bathroom, party room, and the area where Wakko and Dot will stay. Once Wakko and Dot were situated, Hazel and Yakko started to cook the food for the party. "You got your plan ready?", Hazel asked Yakko. "Yeah, I'm going to sing songs requested since this is a more formal party than a children's party.", Yakko answered. Hazel nodded her head in agreement. The guest started to arrive, after the guest played a few games; Yakko and Hazel brought out the food. Yakko began to take song request. Songs like: Immortal – Fall out Boys, Girls just have fun – Cindy, Wayward son – Kansas, Doctor Feelgood- Feelgood, 50 ways to say goodbye - Tren, Cowboy – kid rock etc.

Wakko had sneaked out of the room and to listening to his older brother singing that those. Swaying to his brother's singing, it made Wakko want to join but he didn't know the lyrics. He resolved to asking his brother to teach him when they got home. After the party end and the trip back, the siblings were feeling tired. Yakko got $60 from Hazel and a reminder that he was free for the rest of the day. Once they got home, Wakko asked, "Yakko can you teach me to sing just like you? I would love to sing with you." Smiling softly at his brother, "Yeah waks, I teach you then we can teach Dot and become a trio. How does that sound?" Wakko nodded his head excitedly to the idea. Making Yakko promise and drifted off to sleep. Yakko entered the kitchen to find a crumbled note on the table. 'Pay up in the next year or else. – Murdisto Areano' Slightly worried but not overly concerned _. 'After all our father has a year to pay back the money, he should be able to pay it off by then. Or can he. Better start making plans incase it goes south.'_ With that final thought, Yakko changed Dot and moved her crib into Wakko and his room. Drifting off to sleep with semi-happy thought and possible future plans.

 _Slowly it drips away, making us drown_

 _We don't realize it until it's to late_

 _Once we do, it provokes us to fall down_

 _The harshness of the truth brings us to date_

 _Our youth exceeds us, it's predetermined_

 _Some aren't prepared for this tribulation_

 _Others will be when they are determined_

 _But for some it will be their salvation_

 _The friends of our youth, that we once possessed_

 _Start to disappear, one by one until only few remain_

 _The bleakness and sorrow begins to progress_

 _Leading you to becoming restrained_

 _But you won't fear the voyage of life_

 _For everyone wants a peaceful afterlife_


	7. Begining of the end

Hello readers, I'm did not fall of the face of the earth, I just been putting my ideas together. That and I had another idea for a story that temporarily distracted me. Also, I just want to say to any new people to fanfiction or avid readers that don't know. If you click or push on the authors name (where it says my name) it will take you to the authors profile which will tell you what stories that they have wrote and their favorite stories or authors. I'm just telling you because I remember that I only found out was when I accidentally found it. Anyways, happy reader and until then.

Almost a year later September 11, 1990

Yakko is now 7, Wakko is 3 and Dot is one. Dot has been beginning her pottey training and is starting to wean off the formula to milk. And they look healthy and happy, after the incident with their father. Felix was hardly seen except for a couple times a month to drop off food and see if they were still alive. Though as the year past, the death threats from the Murdisto Areano start to become more frequent. `This ain't good, the threats are starting to increase and the last few threats are aimed towards Wakko, Dot, and myself. Well it's a good thing that I've been saving most of the money for the past year.'

Wakko walked into the living room where Yakko sat in the red chair. "Yakko", Wakko asks, "are we going to the party today?" "Yeah, Wak, we're going." Wakko looked excited at the answer. After, Yakko first performance, Yakko taught Wakko how to sing and do simple dances since he was still to little to do anything more complicated. Now they performed together to entertain the guests, Dot wanted to join on occasion but since she was still a baby; she settled for just clapping her hands in joy. Gathering Dot and Wakko together they left the apartment, not noticing someone slipping an envelope in the slot behind them.

When they arrived to the bakery, Hazel looked a little distressed. "Hey, Hazel what's got you so stress? Did you have to deal with another fat person flirtin with you again in hopes of getting a discount?", Yakko asked in a teasing voice. Hazel appeared to shake herself from her state and looked worried. She spoke in a ominous and foreboding voice , "Yakko, I'm sorry for what's going to happen to you. Your path is paved with both blood and sadness. But don't worry, you'll be happy in the end and be free of your wretched curse." She turned and walked to the van, Yakko looked after her with a look of confusion. 'I'll ask her later' They rode in silence until they reached a fancy looking mansion.

The mansion was 3 stories tall and had many windows, about 8 on each side. The house was a red bricked and had a red chimney with a slanting roof. The yard was full of greenery and a white paved drive way up to the front door. Surrounding the house was a brick wall fence with sharp spikes on the top. Knocking on the door they were great with the sight a Donald Duck. "Hello, come in, come in. The party is down the hall and to your left.", Donald said. Walking down the hallway, Yakko noticed portraits of Donald's famous relatives: Darkwing Duck, the professor, Mccduck, etc. Inside the room were all the famous ducks themselves and most of the Looney Tune gang. "What's up doc? Or shall I say witch? How've you been, Hazel?", a famous grey rabbit with a Brooklyn accent asked. " Hey, Bugs. I'm fine. Opened a bakery about a year ago. How are you?", Hazel replied. "I'm fine, Hazel thanks for asking. How come you never told me about your bakery?", Bugs questioned. "Cuz, hon, I didn't need you chasing off my only worker by overworking with customers that would've came to see you."

"Worker? Where?", Bugs asked. Hazel turned to see Yakko at the far side of the room. Waving at him to come over, Yakko grabbed Wakko's hand and walked over to Hazel. Bugs stared at Yakko and his siblings before looking questionably at Hazel. "This is my only worker, Yakko. And his brother and sister, Wakko and Dot. Yakko has been working for me since the beginning.", Hazel stated. "Hello, interesting fur color, not much of that going around. You must be a hard worker to hang around Hazel for this long.", Bugs complimented. "Ehhhhh, thanks, besides I'm just stubborn. Anyone can do the job if there stubborn enough.", Yakko replied. "Don't sell yourself too short doc. Even stubborn people don't usually stay with her for a year.", Bugs said. "But, between you and me, she's a slave driver when it comes to work.", Bugs whispers. Wakko giggled a little, but when Hazel glared at Bugs as if she had heard him. He gave her an innocent look. "Attention, attention! May everyone take a seat. Yakko and Wakko will now begin their show.", Donald duck yelled.

Handing Dot off to Hazel, Yakko and Dot made their way into the middle of the room. "Good afternoon, folks. My brother and I will dazzle and befuddle you, or at least we'll try, into believing what you are seeing isn't actual there. For out first trick, Wakko will enter the magic box and when I snap my fingers. He will have disappeared.", Yakko mystical said. Wakko entered the box and pulled the curtain closed. #Snap# Yakko pulled open the curtain to reveal an empty box. Wakko has disappeared. He gestured for Huey, Louise, and Dewey to come to the front. "Say birthday boy's. Where do you think Wakko hiding?", Yakko asks. "In a secret compartment in the box.", Huey states. "Inside the guests.", says Louise. " I think he is hiding underneath the food table.", said Dewey looking at the table with a hungry glint in his eyes. "Good guess guys but no. I'll give you a hint. He's hiding among you three. So, where is he?", Yakko asks. "Under our hats!", all three boys playful yelled. "Annnnat, sorry but the correct answer was…under Dewey's shirt.", Yakko yelled. As Yakko yelled, Wakko popped out from under Dewey's shirt.

Dewey fell on his behind in shock, his brother's stared in shock before breaking into laughter followed by Dewey. "Thank you! Thank you! We'll be here all night! Not really, I've got an important meeting with that cake.", Yakko said over the cheers. After a few more tricks and a few suckers- I mean volunteers, the show came to an end. After the usual gift opening and cake, the guest started to leave until only Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Hazel, and the owners of the house was left. Hazel waved her wand and made the trash disappears . Getting back into the van and driving home. Once they got out Hazel waved her wand and a medium-sized bag appeared. "Yakko open this bag only when you need it most. Also I'm going to give you a hammer for your journey.", Hazel said as she pulled out a timber oak handled hammer and handed it to Yakko. "Yakko, you and your siblings are full blooded toons. You can use toon force without even thinking about. To access it, all you need to do is think about it. For example, to land from a tall building, think about your body becoming rubber. Or to get inside a room, think about turning yourself into a liquid to get in. I'm sure you already know this based on Wakko's demonstration. And I'm sorry to say that this is going to be the last time we will see each other for a few years. Good luck, Yakko.", Hazel ominously said and entered the bakery but not before handing him a book on cartoon physics and how to do it.

Yakko stared at the door, gaping at where Hazel entered. 'Well that certainly doesn't send warning bells. Looks like trouble is a brewing.' Yakko was thinking what Hazel could have meant and decided to just stop trying to decipher it since it was only confusing him more. As they walked up to the apartment building, Yakko noticed a few people hanging around the outside of the building. His suspension increased when he saw that they seemed to be following him. They rode up the elevator together and got off the same floor as Yakko walked by one of the rooms the guy entered it. His suspension still not thrown off , Yakko hurried them into their apartment. Opening the door, Yakko's foot met with a two letter. Looking down and saw that one had red writing while the other looked very official, he became alert at the two letters.

Picking up the lesser of the threatening letters, Yakko opened the official letter first. `Dear Yakko Warner, it has come to our attention that you and your siblings, Wakko and Dot Warner, have been on your own for roughly a year with little parental supervision. As it stands, it is against the law for a minor to be on his own(whether human or cartoon) and as such it is our job as social services to take you and your siblings to an orphanage to be put up for adoption since your father is unfitted to be a parent. We will be around tomorrow at 9 to pick you up. Do not run away or we'll be force to use unnecessary force. – Ronald McDonald.'

Laughing at the name given for a minute before focusing back on the point. 'Great social service is knocking on my door. So, should I go with them or run. Well, I guess I'll with them to see if we can get put in a good place. Besides if I run, I have the distinct feeling that it won't be pretty and I'll become just like a wanted man but if they are going to separate us all bets are off. Now let's see what the other letter has for us.' Feeling a little on edge, Yakko opened the other letter. 'You had a year to pay our money back but you decided not to do it. Instead you choose to hide, but we know where your hiding. So just meet us and take your punishment. And Felix if you don't come, we'll be taking your children and use them as we see fit, but knowing you. You won't care and that's fine. It just three more children to use. So see you soon Felix. -Murdisto Areano

'Well things just got more hard. So I'm caught between a rock and a hard place, looks like my best option is to go with social service. Let's hope that it won't turn bad for us. I mean the worse can happen is if we are chased by the gang, social service, and the FBI right? It's not possible. Right?'

Poor Yakko, you just invited Murphy to see you and have tea.


	8. Orphanage, Taken, and Separation

Longest chapter ever! So I'm a bit worried that I'm border lining the line between M and T because the next chapter is going to be a bit more violent and the end of this chapter is a bit dark. But, it needs to be dark before it can change dramatically. And I'm going to add other cartoon character to this chapter. Some you might know other you don't except for a few of my OC's. There not important just supporting characters. Also, i apologize for any grammer mistakes and i finally figured out how to do the line. Anyway on to the story.

"Talking"

' _Yakko's thought only'_

 ** _information_**

I don't own the Animaniacs or any other cartoon characters in this story except for my OC's.

* * *

Bright and early at exactly 9, there was a knock on the front door. Yakko steeled his nerves as he walked towards the door all the while his heart pounding, feeling like it was about to burst from his chest. He opened the door to be greeted with a sight of another toon. She was anthropomorphic cat that stood at 5'6 and had brown fur color. She wore a clean grey suit, looking into her dark grey eyes, Yakko knew he wasn't going to like what came next.

"Yakko Warner I presume.", the lady said. She had a neutral look on her face as she said that. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he asked, "Who are you? I certain hope your not this Ronald McDonald person. Cuz then, I'm going to be feeling a bit embarrassed about how I laughed at your name. "

"Mr. Warner, My name is Ella Smith. I'm not Ronald McDonald, he is my co-worker and I appreciate it if you didn't joke about my his name.", Ella stated in an annoyed voice. Looking into her eyes, Yakko realized that he can't play with her. She's too serious and won't take his jokes lightly. "As you know, I've came her to pick you and your siblings to be taken to the orphanage. There you will be put into a room and given chores to do while you wait for a foster family to take you in.", she gave a run down of the procedure. Yakko nervously asked, "My siblings and I will be together, right?" She just looked at him. "Follow me Mr. Warner.", she said.

 _'Somehow that doesn't seem very trustworthy. Instead it seems to be like they don't care. I hope this doesn't turn into one of those horror stories about siblings be split up.'_ "Ehhhhh okay, Wakko bring Dot with you and the bag I've packed.", Yakko shouted. Hearing the footsteps of Wakko getting close, Yakko met Wakko and took Dot and the bag from him. Putting the bag over his shoulder and holding Dot in his left arm; he grabbed Wakko left hand with his right and walked to the woman. She led him to her little black four door car and in the back of her car were bars separating the back from the front. Sending her a questioning look, she answered vaguely, "A few kids just didn't want to be taken in."

A little of put by her answer, Yakko settled for being just silent. Opening the back door for Yakko to get in, Yakko slowly made his way to the car, and slowly got inside the car. Ella rolled her eyes and slammed the door closed. Jerking her door open and slid in; she started the engine and took off. After a few hours of driving, she pulled up into the Orphanage parking lot and got out. Ella walked them to the front door. The orphanage was two stories high and made out of oak wood. It had two brown bricked chimneys and a numerous amount of windows. Surrounding the house were a couple a trees and some brushes. While the orphanage looked nice on the outside, it couldn't be said about the inside. The lobby had a stale, musky smell that seemed to have stained the room. The lobby, that they just walked into, had a few fade old fashioned chairs off to the side with a low coffee table in the middle with some magazines scattered on it and a few tall lamps around the chairs. To the other side was a desk, on top was a computer and behind the desk were some tan filing cabinets. And in the back of the room was a large opening, craved into it, that leads down a hallway. Gesturing them to follow, she led them down a hallway. The hallway had wooden floors and tan color walls with a few landscape pictures that decorated the hallway. Ella lead them to an office with a black plaque with the words 'Headmaster'. Opening the door and pushed them inside before turning and walked out.

Inside the office, it smelled strongly of cigar smoke. In the center of the room was a large desk and behind it was a mafia style chair. On the opposing walls, across from one another were two large filing cabinets and in the middle of the filing cabinets, behind the mafia style chair, was a painting that looked like the Creation of Adam except it had the Headmaster and a bag of money touching. To the right was a large window that was covered by blinds. The mafia style chair spun around to reveal the Headmaster.

The headmaster was human about 6'1. He a plump figure, a pot belly, and had coarse brown hair with brown eyes. He had a distinct broom style moustache and wore a white shirt and a black blazer over it with black slacks. Though his figure reminded the Warners of Pinocchio creator though not a cuddly looking. In a nasty voice, "Hello children, you may call me Headmaster and from this point on. You are to follow my laws since my word is law around here. You are to do everything in your power to get adopted and if you can't get adopted then you'll be sent to a foster homes until one of those sucker-I mean lovely people decides to adopt you.", the Headmaster says. Then suddenly he shouts, "Margaret! Come here now!"

A mousey brown headed woman came into the room. She was 5'4 and had a slim built. Her soft brown eyes screamed that she didn't want to be there. She wore a floor length black dress with a white apron on top. "Yes, Headmaster. You called.", she said shyly. "Yes", he growled out, "take the boys to room 67 and take the girl to the nursery."

Yakko interrupted, "That's not necessary. She already a year old and doesn't need to be put in a nursery." Headmaster looked mad that Yakko was questioning him and sent a glare at Yakko before saying, "Since she is a toddler, she will go to the nursery to be watched carefully. Besides it's not like you know how to raise a toddler your just a kid." The way the headmaster said that made Yakko blood boil. _'Who does he think he is? I know what I'm doing! How does he think that I haven't been taken care of Dot? I should give him a piece of my mind'_ But Yakko thought better of it. Why make a enemy of a person who holds a lot of power? Yakko grounded out, "Sir, I've taken care of Dot since she was 5 month and I've taken care of Wakko since he was 2. I believe I'm more than qualified to take care of my siblings." The Headmaster looked like he wanted to argue but paused as he saw a unknown glint in Yakko eyes. He decided not to anything until he knew more about this child. Something about this child screamed dangerous if pushed too far. "Okay", he conceded. A bit surprise about the Headmasters sudden acceptance but Yakko decided not to question it.

Margaret led the Warners to room 67 before quickly retreating. The hallway she led them down had small faded flower wallpaper pattern and wooden floor covered by a long dark red rug. The doors had the room number nailed to the front and the doors themselves were made of fake wood. Nothing personal or beautiful was in the hallway. Opening the door, Yakko was greeted the sight two twin bed pushed to the opposing walls across from each other. The brown carpet beneath there feet was wore down to nothing. A few depressing pictures hanged in the room. A small desk was to the wall to the left of them and next to it was a medium size dresser. To their right was a door that led to the bathroom. "Okay, Warners lets get settled in.", Yakko spoke aloud. Telling Wakko to hold Dot, Yakko went to the farthest bed and began to push it towards the other.

Taking Dot from Wakko and led him to the bed, and he placed Dot in the middle of the bed where the beds meet; picking up Wakko and putting him on the bed before turning to look at the bathroom. The bathroom had the faint ordor of cleaning supplies. The bathroom had white walls and white squared titling. It had a small white toilet in between the white bathtub and the sink. Beside the sink was a small closet that held green hand towels and regular towel. The sink was shallow with an dull silver faucet and next to it was a bar of soap. Behind the sink was a mirror. The tub also had a shower head with a bottle of shampoo, conditioners, and body wash. The curtain that separated the tub from the rest of the bathroom was also a green. Hearing a noise, Yakko exited the bathroom and collected his siblings before leaving the room to follow the sound. As Yakko was walking down the hall, a small white rabbit toon passed by him. Yakko yelled, "Hey kid, What's the rush?" The toon looked back and shouted, "You must be new. That was the lunch bell. By the way, my name is Peter Rabbit and I'll take you to the dinning room.", Peter said.

Peter was a white rabbit toon that stood at 4'5 if you include the ears which was pink on the inside. He had mischievous blue eyes and wore a blue plaid shirt with gray shorts. Peter was explaining the most important rules and the consequences if you broke them. "There were three important rules: one-don't be out of your room after curfew which was at 9:30, two-don't try and escape from the orphanage, and three-don't ever talk back to the Headmaster or do anything he doesn't like. If you break one of these rules then you go into an isolated room and stay there depending on the severity of the rule broken. And believe me you don't want to be in isolation. It does something to those that goes in. A rebellious person will go in but come out a quiet and scared person. So don't break the rules and you'll be fine. Oh, one more thing its not a rule per say but you can be thrown in isolation for this. You need to finish any chores given to you before curfew.", Peter explained before taking off into the dinning room to get his food and sit with his friends. Yakko walked to the line where other kids were waiting to get food and picked up two bowels of potato soup. Leading Wakko to a secluded area of the dinning room and making sure Wakko and Dot eat before he eats. The soup wasn't the best ever but it was still good and easy to fed to Dot.

After lunch, Ella came to Yakko and gave him a chores list. She told him that he was to cook dinner and help clean the lobby until then. Ella called to another kid, he was a human toon that stood at 4'8. He had brown hair and green eyes; he wore a long sleeve green shirt with light brown shorts. "This is Jack, he will show you to the kitchen then he'll take you to the lobby. Bye.", Ella said. Jack waved at Yakko and started to walking out of the room. Yakko grabbed Wakko, with Dot still in his arms, and hurried after Jack. Jack showed Yakko to the kitchen; the kitchen looked almost new, everything was shiny and sparkling. To the wall across from them were three stoves/ovens in a row, beside the stoves were two double ovens, and on the wall to the left were a couple of sinks. On the right were cabinets filled with glass plates, cups, bowels, saucers, and other cooking equipment along with a couple drawers that held towels, oven mitts, and pot holders. Along the back wall were two large refrigerator and in between the fridges was a door that led to a pantry.

After a quick look around, Jack took them to the lobby, and he gave Yakko some cleaning supplies and pointed to another toon in the corner cleaning the lamp. The toon was a bright blue bunny in a red sweater; he was grumbling to himself about how the lobby doesn't stay clean no matter how much cleaning is done to it. "Excuse me, I was pointed to go to you.", Yakko interrupted the bunny grumbling. Giving a small shriek, the bunny turned to them and said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Oh, you must be new. My name is Buster Bunny and I'm the only person that cleans the lobby. What's your name?"

"My name is Yakko and these are my siblings Wakko and Dot. As I said before, I was pointed to go to you and what can I do to help?", Yakko introduced. Buster had the look of confusion on his face as Yakko said point before a recognition look crossed over. "Oh, you mean Jack pointed to me. Don't be concerned, he doesn't talk so don't be offended. Anyway, you can help by vacuuming the floor and clean the front desk while I finish up over here. If that's okay with you?", Buster asks.

Yakko nodded, telling Wakko to sit in the chair, and went to find the vacuum cleaner. Once he found the vacuum in a closet, he quickly vacuumed the floor and grabbed a rag to clean down the front desk. While the desk may look nice far away, up close you can see the dusty just covering the thing. The desk looked to be made of a dark oak wood and while it's suppose to be beautiful, it just looks hideous with all of the dust on it. Making the desk look gray and worn down. After wiping down the top of the desk, Yakko noticed that he was going to have to get another rag because the current one in his hand was covered in dust. Running off to find another one, he passed by the Headmaster's office. He heard the voices come from the Headmaster's office. Becoming interested, he placed his ear on the door wondering what the conversation was about.

The Headmaster's voice said, "Are you sure you want to take them back? The oldest one seems to have something wrong with him. Besides why would you want to take them back? You left them alone in the first place and besides how do you plan one getting them back?" The next voice seems vaguely familiar but Yakko couldn't place his finger on it. "Well, the reason I want them back is to get a recent problem off my back. And to do this, I have to give them to the problem. Besides I'll just play the 'I was just trying everything possible to support them so I couldn't watch them' card. And it helps to know the judge and that he has a money problem.", the voice remarks sadistically. Yakko wondered what that could have mean while he was in thought he nearly missed what was said next. "Anyway, I don't care about what happens to them and it's a few less mouths to feed for you. So I'll see you in a few days to pick them up but don't tell them about me until its too late. See you around", the voice said. Quickly Yakko took off down the hall to avoid being found out and because of this he missed the mysterious man.

' _Well that was suspicious but I need to get back incase the Headmaster suspects that someone was listening in'_ Yakko found a rag and quickly ran back to the lobby where Buster questioned him. "Hey, you were gone for a while, is everything okay?", Buster questioned. Yakko answered, "Yeah, I just couldn't find a clean rag." Buster looked a bit curious but didn't questioned it. "Anyway, it's almost dinner time so you better finish up here and go to the kitchen.", Buster tells Yakko. Yakko nodded and hurriedly wipe down the rest of the desk and computer just for the heck of it. Rushing, Yakko grabbed Wakko and Dot and took them to their room. Ordering Wakko to stay there with Dot until he comes back for them; he ran back to the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen, he saw Margaret and asked, "Hey, what's am I to cook tonight?"

Margaret answered, "Whatever you want but it need to be able to feed about 35 children and 10 adults." After she answered him, she left the kitchen with the door closing behind her. _'Well, it looks like I'm going to need to cook something quick and easy to make. I know soup. It will have meat, potatoes, and carrots.'_ After deciding what to make, he went to the fridge and pulled out huge chunks of meat. Quickly dicing them into chewable pieces, he went into the pantry and got some vegetable oil and beef broth. Get out a couple of sautéing pans, and cooked the meat and vegetables oil. Leaving the meat to simmer a little bit, Yakko took the broth and pour it into the pots that he had pulled out before. Making sure it was simmering, he added the meat juice to it. Then he skinned the potatoes and cut the potatoes and carrots into pieces. Throwing all of the ingredients, in respectable sizes, into each pot and let it cook. After letting it cook for a few more minutes, he added some salt and pepper along with some additional spices.

Asking Margaret for a cart, she came to see how he was doing, and loaded the pots of the cart and carted them of to the dinning room. Going up to the room to get Wakko and Dot, he found Wakko and Dot sleeping. Wakko was curled around Dot protectively; Dot was gripping Wakko shirt with one hand and with the other she was sucking her thumb. With a heavy heart, Yakko woke them up and told Wakko that it was time to eat. The other children were already down in the dinning room eating, Yakko went and grabbed two bowels and again took Wakko back to the secluded corner. After eating, they returned to the room and fell asleep.

 _ **Time skip September 14, 1990**_

"I'm goanna miss you Yakko. Ever though we didn't know each other that long, I would like to consider you a good friend.", Buster said meaningfully. Yakko replied, "Yeah, I'll miss you to Buster. And while your being a famous star, don't forget us little people." Buster laughed at Yakko's joke but nodded. Hugging each other goodbye, and Wakko, Buster walked out the door and climbed into a limo. "Yakko, why did Buster leave?", Wakko asked. "Wakko, Buster left because he was given a big opportunity to be a famous star and because he was adopted into the Warner Brother studio.", Yakko answered. Wakko was silent for a minute before asking, "Yakko, how come the Warner Brother have our last name?" Yakko answered back, "It was a coincidence."

Margaret states, "The Headmaster would like to see you." Giving Margaret a nod, Yakko turned to go in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Knocking twice before entering, Yakko saw the Headmaster and ….Felix. "Yakko, my boy, you father here had gained custody over you and your siblings. You can go home now. So go pack your stuff and get your siblings to meet your father in the car.", the Headmaster spoke. Not even going to put up a fight, Yakko went to the room and collected their thing. Giving a brief talk with Wakko before meeting Felix in the car. After a few hours of driving, they pulled into an what looks to be an abandoned mansion. The mansion was at least three stories with a lot of windows on each side. A lone chimney stuck up from the rest of the house. The greenery around the house looked dead and dried out. His father pulled Yakko out and then Wakko and walked them up the steps of the mansion. Inside Felix rushed them down the hall into a closed door that led to a office.

Inside the office, was a dark colored desk with a few pens and other office type stuff. To the left of the desk was a fireplace that was lit. A couple of logs being burned in the fireplace giving off a smoky smell that mixed with a cigar smell in the room. A few chairs off to the side and in the chair behind the desk was a cat toon. The toon was a red cat with thin limb and had yellow eyes with small pupils. His ears and nose was tipped in purple and had a few purple strips go across his back. "Well, well, well Felix. Did you final bring my payment or are you here to become food for my beautiful spiders. And what's with the children that you have brought?", the cat said slyly. "You know why I'm here Katz. I here to pay off my debt by giving you my children. Well is it paid off?", Felix asked roughly. Katz evaluated Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and answered, "Yes, you have officially paid off your debt. The youngest we can make into a slave or sell her off to the highest bidder as a daughter. The middle child can become our drug carrier or distracter. And the oldest can become anything, a member of my gang, a carrier, a slave, our assassin or even my personal plaything. Bye Felix.", as Katz said that one of his spider ate Felix whole. Luckily, Yakko was able to prevent Wakko from seeing the gruesome display. "Now, minions. Take the two youngest and put them in a room while put the eldest in a cell.", Katz orders. Wakko and Dot let out a scream as they were ripped away from Yakko and dragged down out the door. Yakko started to fight viciously but before he could reach the door. He was hit in the head by an unknown object, but before he was total out he heard Wakko scream his name.


	9. Search & Rescue

Hello readers, I must confess that this chapter is dark and I'm worried on how i should classify it. I mean there is a torture scene in here but I don't think it should be considered M. Anway, that is my main concern and thanks for reading. Also, once I've complete this story, I'm going to revise and edit it to make it better. You know fix any grammer mistakes, make the dialogue clearer, and transition the story better. So, once again thanks for rading and sorry for any grammer mistakes.

"Talking"

' _Yakko's thought only'_

 ** _information_**

 ** _#sounds#_**

I don't own the Animaniacs or any other cartoon characters in this story except for my OC's.

* * *

Yakko awoke to be in a darkly lit cell, his back leaned against the walls that were made of solid rock. The ground and walls felt cold and rough against the fur of his back. Looking in front of him, he saw that there were slightly rusted metal bars going from the top to the bottom of the cell and the door was to the left, inside the bars. Yakko was still confused on where he was and wondered where Wakko and Dot was before he remembered. _'Katz, he took them! He better not do what he said he would to them for his sake. Ooo, when I get my hands on him; he'll be a few lives short of nine.'_ Unknown to Yakko, his eyes started to turn red, teeth and nails grown sharper, and his fur stand on end looking dangerous. #step…step…step…step# Yakko ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards his cell. Grinning maniacally, Yakko got to his knees and position himself to jump the person when they entered his cell. _'Looks like I'll get my answer soon than I expected'_ Yakko ready himself but quickly positioned himself back to his original position when he saw a red paw. Willing himself to make himself appear normal, his red eyes bled back to his usual black but there was still a bit of red that remained. His fur went down and his teeth and nail short themselves a little.

"Hello Yakko, how are you feeling? Not too dizzy, I hope. I came down here to get you and hope you can entertain me.", Katz smoothly says. Yakko remembers that Katz said that Katz will possibly wants him as a plaything.

Smirking a little and says, "So about last time i saw you, I'm real honored and all but, sorry I don't swing that way; I didn't know you played left field. Also, try maybe NEVER!" Katz looked like he just sucked on a lemon and discovered that yes, lemons are sour.

"You stupid person, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I will torture you whenever I want and may even give you to my spiders to play with. They follow after me, you see.", Katz revealed. "Anyway, you just ruined the mood. I'll be back later to get you and someone will be around in a few minutes to give you food. Be sure you eat it. You'll need it.", Katz said sadistically.

"WAIT!", Yakko screamed, "Where are my siblings?" Katz looked back and smiled before walking away. Yakko stared at the space that Katz just was. Letting out a feral growl, Yakko started to pace back and forth. #step…step…step…step# 'That must be the person bring me the food. Good, I'll get my answers.' And with that thought, Yakko got close to the door and ready himself to grab the poor soul that was bringing the food.

Coming around the corner was a wolf toon. The wolf stood at 6'2 and had dark gray fur with piercing yellow eyes. His snout breathing in the smells, when he caught sight of Yakko he started to taunt him. "Well, would you look at that. Some big brother you turned out to be. Stuck behind bars, not able to do anything to save your siblings. You know your brother wouldn't quit preaching that you would come and rescue him. Had to smack him a couple of times to get him to be quite. Kid was giving me a headache.", the wolf gloated. The wolf toon had just sealed his fate.

Yakko returned to his feral state instantly and jumped to the open door. He grabbed the wolf and dragged him inside the cell and threw him against the wall. "You did WHAT to him! Hit him!", growling out. As Yakko raised a clawed hand to scratch his eyes out but then he thought _'Wait…he must know where Wakko is…I'll hold off on torturing him until he reveals Wakko's location… for now...he might also know where Dot is...'_ With that thought, Yakko asked, "Where is he? Tell me now and I might go easy on you." _'Lies, you deserve it for hurting my baby brother'_

"I ain't telling you anything.", the wolf snarled out. Yakko looked at him, complicating on what to do.

"Okay, but I hope you can still walk with a broken knee.", Yakko whispered out. Instinctively, Yakko called out his timber wood hammer and swung his hammer down to land on the wolf's left knee; the wolf released a howl of pain. "So, you want to tell me where my brother is now?", Yakko asked. The wolf own glared at Yakko and spit near his foot. Looking down in disgust, Yakko sighed, "Okay, I guess we are going to do this the hard way." Yakko swung his hammer and hit the wolf on his right shoulder; a bone breaking sounded throughout the cell and again the wolf howled. Yakko asked again and was met with the same responds. Looking away, Yakko noticed the wolf had a knife attached to his left hip. Grinning, Yakko slowly reached out towards the wolf, the wolf flinched back. Thinking that Yakko was going to choke him but instead Yakko reached down to knife. Slowly pulling it from its sheath, the knife glistened in the dull light. The wolf stared at the knife with anticipation and fear.

"You know, I don't know how to use a knife.", Yakko slowly said. The wolf just had terror on his face when he connected what Yakko was going to do. "But, since it appears that my hammer is ineffective to you. I guess I'll just have to stab you until you decide to tell me. Spoiler alert: I hope I don't hit anything important.", Yakko said. Yakko raised the knife above his head with a insane grin, he brought down the knife.

"Stop, I'll tell you!", the wolf screamed. Yakko froze, the knife hovering above the wolf's heart. Yakko cocked his head and gestured for him to tell. The wolf released his breath that he was holding and said, "You brother isn't here. He was moved to another one of our bases about a day away from here. And I don't know where your sister is either. The last I heard, she was sold to a filthy rich couple to be raised as their daughter that would used as a spare heir if the heir had somehow died or did something illegal that they couldn't get them out of", the wolf explained and threw in the extra information about Dot. Hoping it will distract Yakko from him.

Looking thoughtful, Yakko asked, "Where is this base?"

"It about north-west, you just continue in that direction for about a day and you will have arrived to it. It's an abandoned cabin beside a pond.", the wolf quickly said.

"Thanks.", Yakko said before knocking the wolf out. Yakko strolled out of the dank cell, dragging then hammer behind him. Outside the cell, was a long corridor still made of rock with a few blubs lighting the wall. Yakko turned to the left, as it was the way both Katz and the wolf came from, and walked down the corridor. The only sound that filled the corridor was the humming of the blubs, Yakko's deep breaths, and the sound of the his hammer being dragged across the stone floor.

At the end were stone stairs that led of a closed door at the top. Climbing the stairs, Yakko reached the door and opened it and was met with two guards. But before they could move, Yakko hit both guards in the head with his hammer; knocking them out as they slid down the wall. Walked toward the window, which was on the first floor, threw open the window and jumped out. As Yakko's feet hit the ground, he took off into the north-west and put his hammer behind his back.

 **12 hours later**

 **Usually it would take at least a day to get to the cabin but, because that Yakko was in his more feral state. He was able to get to the cabin in half the time and not the least bit exhausted. But because of the state Yakko's in, he starts to lose his humanity until only those he holds close are exempted for his range.**

The cabin was made of huge dark brown trees cut into logs with a bricked chimney which currently has smoke coming out the top. There were two windows on each side and in the middle on the front side was a door made of metal. The once homely looking cabin sudden turned cold with the metal door. The cabin was surrounded by dead trees. No leaves on the bare breaches, the bark chipped in some places, the gnarly roots broke through the ground. And any grass or other plants around the cabin looked brown and fragile. And off to the side was an almost black colored pond that had a few ripples. The sight would have sent off multiple warning bells in normally sane people but not Yakko wasn't very sane at the moment. All he cared was getting his siblings back.

Strolling up the beated dirt path, Yakko raised his hammer, which he got from his back, and swung at the metal door. #BANG# It made a dent in the door so Yakko once again raised his hammer and swung. #BANG# The door was nearly broken, Yakko reared up and swung with all of his feral strength. #BANG…CRASH# The door sailed clean across the room, he stepped inside and yelled, "I'm here Wakko. Big brother is here and I'll take care of the trash. Wakko make a noise so I know that you're here." #Bang# A noise came from the attic. After that the cabin became silent, Yakko walked to the stairs that was on the other side of the living room. On the wooden floor was a brown bear skinned rug and sitting atop the rug was a loveseat couch and a rocking chair. A fireplace behind the furniture, the fireplace had a fire going with a stack of wood next to it. Walking across the soft bear rug, Yakko slowly walked up the cold stairs. At the top of the stairs was a closed door, Yakko ears perked up when he heard deep breathing come from the attic and the sound of a gun.

Grinning, Yakko thought _'So they plan to ambush when I open the door.'_ Yakko let out a breathless, noiseless laugh. _'Well since they want to ambush me. It only right I return the favor.'_ Yakko turned and walked down the stair and was about to walk of the cabin when he noticed a cherry wood axe resting beside the fire wood that he didn't notice before. Walking over Yakko grabbed the axe, and found some matches. Grabbing the matches, he walked out the cabin and jumped to the roof of the cabin and started hack away the roof. Hearing the clocking of a gun, Yakko ran to the other side of the roof amd waited. A few seconds later, the sound of a gun going off; the bullets glistened in the light. Yakko heard a muffled scream and knew they had his brother. Pulling out a stick on dynamite from behind his back, he placed it in one of the holes made by the gun and lit the dynamite. #sssss…BOOM#

Yakko jumped into the newly made hole, he saw two toon holding their ears and saw Wakko unconscious. Quickly, he knocked the two toons out, grabbed Wakko and jumped out of the cabin. He decided to let the two toon be a messenger to Katz; he hauled the two out of the cabin before setting fire to the cabin. Taking their guns and putting them into his toon storage space, he shook on awake one of the toons awake and growled, " Where is my sister? And you better tell me unless you want to be one less a leg.", Yakko threaten.

The toon yelled out, "She at Crystal Pines, 4231 Prince street! She with a rich couple. They already have a daughter. Its about 8 hours from here in the south direction."

Yakko smiled, "Thank you!" Raising a fist and punched the toon, knocking him out for the second time. Gently picking Wakko up, bride style, Yakko began to run in the direction on Crystal Pine; making sure his wasn't jerking Wakko around too much.

 **6 hours later**

It took two hours longer for Yakko to reach his destination because he had to take breaks and to go a little slower because he didn't want Wakko to be hurt while he was running. But they had reached their destination; Wakko had woken up around the 5th hour. "Yakko. How are we going to get Dot?", Wakko asked.

"Sorry bud, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to find a safe place to leave you so I don't have to worry about you incase these people has a security system that'll get the police. And it will easy my heart to know that you are safely hidden while I sneak in and grab Dot. And please don't fight me on this Wakko", Yakko replied.

Wakko looked like he wanted to argue but paused when he heard the pleading tone in Yakko voice. He nodded that he would stay hidden and stay put. "Yakko, why are your eyes red?", Wakko questioned.

 _'What'_ "I don't know Wakko. I didn't even now that they are red. But I'll try and find out later, okay?", Yakko says. Yakko stealthy walked up the house where Dot was but, before that he scoured the surrounding area for a place to hide Wakko. Finding a small space beneath the steps, he placed Wakko there and told Wakko to stay. Getting a good look at the house, it was made of wood pilings painted white. A little porch extend a little bit was wooden stair going down from the porch, where Wakko was hidden, and railings surrounding the porch. On the left side of the porch was a swinging chair and a small old fashion ice cream table and chairs. On top of the house was a chimney that looked like Santa Clause could go down without a problem.

 _'Lightbulb'_ Yakko grinned crazily and cackled _._ Yakko started to scale up the house by climbing on the pilings that had spaces where he could grab and step. Once he got to the roof, he walked over to the chimney and stood on it entrance. _'If a fat man in a red suit that has an unhealthy obsession with cookies and milk can do this so can I_ ' With that thought, Yakko jumped down into the chimney and all the while grinning. ' _Christmas is coming early this year'_


	10. Rescue successful

Hello readers, and (be-lated?)happy spring break to where you are and sorry for the late update. Man, can't believe it's March and soon school will be out and I won't have a reasonable excuse for my late updating besides my laziness towards updates but, I will push forward and finish the chapters. No matter how bad an ending it might be. Anyway this chapter is like a little dull but oh well. Anyway enjoy the story.

"Talking"

' _Yakko's or Wakko's thought only'_

 ** _information_**

 ** _#sounds#_**

I don't own the Animaniacs.

I apologize for any grammer mistakes.

* * *

Landing on top of the perfectly rounded log that was sitting on the metal grate, a small cloud of black soot rose up, Yakko peaked his head out of the fireplace. His white fur stained black and his black fur stained darker, once making sure that no one had heard him; Yakko put a soot covered foot out of the fireplace then the other, pausing after each step to make sure no one was around, and started to walk forward a little before stopping. Looking down, Yakko noticed that he was leaving black footprint across the pearly white tiled floor. Looking up, Yakko took in the living room décor and made a face. Above the fireplace, that he just came out of, was a old fashioned painted portrait. The portrait had a gold frame with curvy engravings and the portrait itself had three figures with a black background. The first figure was a man with a serious look on his face, he was a red fox with black tipped ears and gold colored eyes. He was dressed in a black business suit with a red tie and in his right breast pocket was a red rose with a single dark green leaf.

The second figure was a woman with a serious look on her face, she was a rare black fox with blue-grey eyes. She wore a royal blue strapless dress that hugged her chest and upper body with a blue rose tied around her throat. In her arms was a baby red fox wrapped in a dark purple blanket. The baby was looking at the camera with a happy face; its pale yellow eyes showed only childish happiness, the only emotion shown in this portrait. Next to the fireplace was a tarp that seemed to have covered multiple portraits. Lifting the tarp, Yakko looked at the portraits and was surprised that Dot was in it. In the first portrait, the couple were older but, were dressed and positioned the same with Dot wrapped in a pink blanket and she was sleeping. In the 2nd and 3rd portrait, Dot was awake but had an upset face with tears threating to leak out. And in the last portrait, she was full out bawling, and the couple, usually stone faced, had a confused and disturbed look. _'I guess they decided to have Dot sleeping so, no one will ask why Dot is crying or is about to cry. WAIT a minute…Where did the other baby go?'_ Yakko looked through the four portraits again and each portrait didn't show the baby that was in the portrait over the fireplace. Pausing to think about what does that means before pushing it to the back of his mind. The living had two white loveseat couches across from the other and in between was a big red chair. All of the furniture was sitting on top of a white rugs with a dark cherry wood coffee table.

Taking in a breath, Yakko noticed that the house smelled and tasted…clean. Clean like a hospital. A little put off by the portraits and the house smell, Yakko quickly ran to the center of the house. Since most nursery were commonly placed in the center, away from any entrances, and are easy to have access to. Running down a hallway, pasting all of the landscape pictures that decorated the wall. The golden framed pictures rested against the wooden wall that met the wood looking tile floor. Coming upon the first door, Yakko opened it quickly and took a quick look. It was a study room but, Yakko didn't pause to take in the décor. He was on a mission. Yakko looked into the next room which all yield the same result until he finally came to the room that held Dot. The walls were painted a sterile white with dark brown carpeted floors and a fans lights flickered on. Off to the side was a changing station, sturdy and brown, with a silver trash can beside it and a dark brown dresser. On the other side was Dot's crib, creeping slowly forward, the floorboards creaking underneath him, he reached the crib and looked inside. Inside the crib, was a small mattress surrounded with pink blankets and pillow, laid Dot in an unrestful sleep.

She start the fidget in her sleep, making grumbling noises. Reaching his arms into the crib, Yakko picked Dot up and held her tightly to her chest. He whispered, "Sorry for the wait Dot. But all that matters is getting you out of here and finding a place to live." Grabbing the blankets and pillows, Yakko put them in his space for later use and walked out of the room with Dot in his hands. He never noticed the beeping red light when he put his hands into the crib to pick Dot. And walked to the front door.

 **A few minutes before Yakko took Dot**

 _'Bored…Bored…I'm so bored…Maybe I should go in. No! Yakko told me to stay and I am! But its boring out here…'_ Wakko, lost in his thoughts, almost missed the sound of a car pulling up. Looking through the open spaces in the steps, he noticed the black SUV car with tinted windows and lights on top. On the side of the car read ' _POLICE_ ', two police officers stepped out of the car. The first was a tan bobcat in a dark blue button shirt and black pans. He wore dark sunglasses over his eyes with a gun holster on his left hip. 'The sun isn't out so why is he wearing those sunglasses' The second was a grey wolf in the same uniform but didn't have the sunglasses on.

Turning to his partner and spoke in a tired voice, "Really, why are you wearing those sunglasses? Its night time if you couldn't tell." The wolf looked like he just wanted to hit his partner

The bobcat sent a glare at his partner and snarked out, "I know that smart guy, but the sunglasses make me look cool and bada**." He had a

The wolf just raised an eyebrow and decided not to care anymore. The bobcat asked, "What are we doing here?"

The wolf sighed and replied, "We are here because this couple's house alarm went off for some reason or another and we are suppose to make sure that nothing is wrong. Man this is a pain. I minute your investigating a homicide and the next, your on alarm duty."

The bobcat replied, "At least its not parking duty, man that's the worse and besides this is easy work compared to trying to find a murderer." The wolf made a noise of agreement and they walked towards the house.

 _'Oh no, I've got to tell Yakko. How did Yakko get in again? Oh yeah he went in from the chimney but I can't do that. Maybe a can go in through the back way or window.'_ Wakko slowly crept from his place behind the step to the back of the house, all the while he was looking for an open window. Reaching the back door he noticed the dog door. _'I hope that they left it unlocked.'_ Pushing on the door gently, Wakko was delighted when it was open and thanking his small size; he crawled through the door and ran to the center while yell whispering for Yakko. "Yakko, Yakko can you here me? Yakko I need to tell you something!", Wakko yelled whispered.

"Wakko? What are you doing here?", Yakko asked. "Never mind, come here I got Dot. Now we need to leave now." Wakko looked at Dot in Yakko's arms and smiled. He got his sister back and Yakko was going to keep them together. But then Wakko remembered the reason he entered the house.

"Yakko, we can't go out the front door.", Wakko yelled to Yakko. Yakko looked confused and asked why. Wakko answered back, "I saw two police officers outside taking about some alarm being set off and that they are coming to see it." Yakko face was drained of color and suddenly grabbed his arm and ran toward the way Wakko came from. Bursting from the back door, they ran across the backyard to the fence and Yakko helped Wakko over the fence before jumping over himself. Quickly they ran into the darkness, hoping to not have been seen.

 **Police officers**

While the bobcat was inside the house, combing around to see if anything was wrong. The wolf had just came around the side of the house and spotted Yakko jumping the fence. Running to the fence and looked over, the wolf didn't see anything in the distance and decided to get his partner and tell him what he saw. About to walk to the front of the house, he saw that the back door was open and walked into the entrance. He yelled, "Hey David, no ones here; I saw the kid that set off the alarm but he is long gone. I couldn't catch him, what did he take anyway. Something expensive like a necklace or something." Waiting for his partners response but became worried when the bobcat didn't answer him. He started to yell, "David, hey David you all right? David!" Finally a voice answered him.

"Yeah, I'm alright but you might want to take a look at this.", David replied. Sighing in relief, the wolf walked toward the direction David's voice came from. He walked into what seemed to be a nursery and saw that David had a serious look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asked.

His partner turned to him and said, "We need to file a kidnapping. The baby that was here is gone and there is no trace of what happened."

"What do you mean a kidnapping? How do you know this?", the wolf asked.

David answered, "Steve, this is a nursery and the crib, where the baby was sleeping, is empty and not to mention that the crib looked like a baby was sleeping in it. I don't know why so person might kidnap a kid. Hey, you said that you saw someone. Maybe that's the kidnapper but the only question that remains is why would they kidnap the kid."

Steve said, "Yeah, I saw him. He looked about 12-13, he was pretty tall and had black fur. And he wore brown pants with a black belt and blue shirt and no shoes. You know its weird. The kid didn't look like any animal I've ever seen before and he must be inhuman or something because he jump over a 6ft tall fence."

David looked put off, "Maybe, anyway, why would a kid want to take a baby? Maybe the kid wants to see of a rich couples baby to get some cash or is a killer. But he seems a bit younger to do anything like that but we can't rule anything out just yet. Let's call the couple and tell them that their baby is gone. And see who would have a motive to take a baby." Steve nodded and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, is this Mr. Redfox?", Steve asks.

A cold voice answers back, "Yes, who is this?"

"This is the police, your home was broken into. Nothing expensive was stole but your baby was taken. The perpetrator was a young boy, do you have any idea as to why he would want your baby?", Steve questioned.

Mr. Redfox replied, "No idea, we are just hardworking people whom haven't done anything to anger anyone. I hope you find that kid and get our baby back." Then the phone went dead.

Looking at his phone in shock at the dismissal, Steve turned to his partner and said, "I don't know what to think anymore. The dad didn't sound worried or nervous that his daughter was stolen and a kid just took a baby. I honestly don't know what to think anymore. Let's just file it and go from there." David nodded and together they left the house, making sure to lock the doors, got into the car and drove away.

 **Meanwhile**

After what seemed to have felt like hours of running, Yakko slowed down and took in the area. They seemed to have run into a forest and luckily came across a cave. Giving Wakko Dot and telling him to stay put until Yakko tells him to; Yakko entered the cave with his hammer raised. Slowly he looked around the cave to see…nothing. All that was in the cave was rock walls, that's it. Walking to the mouth of the cave, Yakko yelled, "Okay Wakko the close is clear. You can come here." Hearing Wakko soft footsteps against the forest floor, he reached out and grabbed Wakko shoulder and lead Wakko into the cave. Telling Wakko to stay there.

Yakko took all of the pillows and blankets that he took from where Dot was and formed it into a nest sort shape. He placed Wakko, who is holding Dot, in the middle of the pile and got behind him. Pulling them to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, and finally felt complete. He let out a happy sigh and saw that Wakko was getting sleepy but was trying to fight it. Placing his gloved hand over Wakko's eyes and said, "Go to sleep Wak, we are safe here and I'm here to protect you."

Wakko asked, "Yakko, will you and Dot still be here when I wake up?" Yakko looked down and said to Wakko.

"Wakko, I promised that Dot and I will be here when you wake up. Don't worry any one that tries to take you will have to go through me first.", Yakko promised. Yakko pulled one of the blankets over them and started to fall to sleep.

 **Morning**

"Yakko...Yakko...Yakko", a voice called his name. Opening his eyes to the brighten cave, he noticed that Wakko was barely awake and that Dot was fully awake. The blanket had fallen off of then sometime during the night, though the air was a comfortable temperature. Looking down to make sure his siblings were fine. Closing his eyes for a second before, "Yakko". Yakko's eyes popped open.

He looked to Wakko and asked, "Why are you calling my name, Wakko?"

Wakko looked confused and replied, "I'm not saying your name Yakko." Yakko wasn't convinced. "Yakko." Seeing that Wakko's mouth didn't move when his name was called, he turned to Dot and asked, "Dot, did you say my name?"

Dot opened her little mouth and giggled before saying happily, "Yakko, find Dot. Yeah!"

The brothers looked shocked, Yakko then smiled and said, "I'm Dot first word. OMG, I'm her first word. Her first word Wakko. Can you believe it?" Wakko didn't looked impressed.

"Yeah, and so what. I can speak in full sentences.", Wakko grumbled out.

Yakko looked shocked before remembering that younger childern don't understand or react well when a baby says or does something that they can do and are given some attention for such tasks. Yakko explained to Wakko, "This is an important mile stone for Dot in her life. She is learning to talk which is very important in communicating with other around her and us. And I know that this might seem unimportant to you but, give Dot some slack. She learning and soon you'll get to be her big brother. And besides your first word was my name too which I feel is a great honor." Wakko looked like he understood what Yakko was trying to explain to him.

"Okay Wakko, I'm going to leave to find food. I want you and Dot to stay put and be silent so you don't attract anything's attention. I shouldn't be more than an hour. I'll be back soon and remember tay put and be silent. Bye Wakko. Bye Dot.", Yakko told as he walked to the mouth of the cave and went off to search for food.


	11. Food, Debrief, and kill

Dear readers, I'm back. And no I haven't given this story up or lost interest. Not that you might care since this is a relatively small community and it's no a huge fan base. But of well, I would never just give it up because I don't like unfinished works because you get those really good ones but haven't been updated in like 7 years. And I still need to update my other stories which I have ideas for but don't know how to write it together. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and this chapter might be shorter than the last two. Happy reading.

I don't own Animaniacs.

"talking"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **Time/Setting**_

Heading west, Yakko walked towards the direction in hopes of finding a town. Walking for about half and hour, Yakko finally came across a small city. A concrete sign ahead of him said ** _'Broken bow`._** The sign was big enough to be seen clearly with a little flower bed in front of it as decoration. The flowers were wild flowers: daisy, sunflowers, and other small flowers. Walking into the town, the first thing Yakko went towards was a grocery store called 'Sasha's Food'. The store was huge and was spacious with black and white checkered title floor. Looking at the narrow aisles, with a variety of foods and type, with a small shopping cart in hand. _'I can't get anything cold because it will spoil but maybe I could store it in my hammerspace. But, I don't know how it will react with my hammerspace and if it will do anything about it. So, I'll stick with canned goods, junk foods, and maybe a case of water until I can figure a way to keep cold foods cold.'_ Going to the aisles with the items, he grabbed a couple of cans of beans, tuna, corn, green beans, and ham. In the next aisle, he grabbed a few boxes of peanut butter crackers, chips, the water, and a jar of nuts. Returning quickly to get some plastic plates and forks before he left. Deciding that he had everything, Yakko walked to the check out counter and placed the items on the conveyor belt. Looking at the goodies on the shelf, he grabbed a few bars of chocolate as a treat for Wakko and Dot.

"Hey, you total is $50.23. Cash or credit?", the cashier asked looking bored.

"Cash.", answered Yakko as he pulled out the cash. He pulled the little sack of money Hazel had given to him and pulled out $51 onto his hand. He handed the cashier $51 and, he received his change before pushing the basket out of the store. Putting the cart in a shop cart holder; he gathered the grocery and started to head in the direction he came from. After walking for 30 minutes, he came to the cave that would temporarily house them and walked inside. He was greeted with the sight of Wakko and Dot huddled together on the blankets. Sleeping. Going towards them and unloaded the food from the bags; he gently shook them awake. "Yakko, what is it? Did you get the food?", Wakko asked.

"Yeah.", Yakko replied. "But don't expect anything fancy now. I can't cook anything or get anything cold so, your going to be stuck with junk food and canned food." _Though to you, it's probably what you would've wanted eat. Junk food._ "Anyway if you and Dot eat all of your food, I give y'all a treat to eat.", Yakko said.

"Dot, Hungry!", Dot interrupted. She had the 'feed me now or I will cry right now and you won't like it' look. Her little hands clinched into a fist, almost like they were ready to flail, and her stomach growled out its agreement .

"Okay, Dot. Let's see, I'll open a can of beans for you to eat. Can babies even have bean? It should be fine because it doesn't have any flavors or complicated cooking style. I'll just smash it up to make it easier for her to eat and probably give the other half of the can to Wakko.", Yakko said out loud. Taking two plastic plates and scooping half of the beans onto each plate, smashing the beans on one plate, before handing the plates to Wakko and Dot. Wakko grabbed both of the plate, placing Dot's smashed beans in front of her, and held his plate and began to eat the beans. Dot picked up the beans and chewed on the before swallowing and repeating. Yakko opened another can and poured some beans onto his plate before eating them. After they were done, Yakko took the trash and placed it on the other side of the cave. "Okay sibs, here's the plan. We are going to camp out here for a few days so, we get off Katz radar and off of any police radar. After its, been a few days we while move someplace else.", Yakko explained the plan.

"But Yakko, why don't we stay here?", Wakko asked.

At Wakko's question, Yakko began to think about it. _'He has a point. Who is going to go looking for a couple of most likely wanted kids in the middle of the woods in a dark cave surrounded by nature. And I could camouflage the mouth of the cave to look like a bunch of bushes because the cave is surrounded by some trees. I can't make a fire in the cold winter months because it would attract the attention of the forest rangers or the locals but maybe I could get one of those portable space heaters. Yeah. And a camping or survival kit that has one of those things that can cook meals. Maybe get a couple of sleeping bags and pillow. Yes, this could work. Maybe even an air mattress, though it would have to be a queen size. Do they even make king size? Later. We would be able to get off the radar for months and I wouldn't have to look over our collective shoulders every time someone gets to close or we do something that could warrant unnecessary attention.'_ "You know Wak, that's a great idea and we wouldn't have to worry about Katz or the police.", Yakko praised Wakko. Wakko preened at Yakko complimented. "I will start by moving a few bush in front of the cave and tomorrow, I'll go into town and get some camping equipment. It shouldn't rasie any eyebrows since the weather is nice. Now stay here while I go out. Oh and here you go, make sure to give some to Dot in small pieces so, she doesn't choke on it.", Yakko explained and gave Wakko a chocolate bar.

Wakko looked down at his chocolate and split off a couple of squares to make it easier for Dot to eat. And looked and asked, "Why would we need to hide from the police Yakko? Did we do something bad?"

Yakko sighed, and looked down to Wakko and answered, "It's because, sib, we took Dot away from a house in the middle of the night. They don't know that Dot is our sister. They will most likely think it's a break gone wrong since they will think that Dot was their child and that we kidnapped her for a ransom or some other twisted reason. Now understand, it's not the polices fault. They don't have all of the facts. And because of that they will be looking for us since they want to find Dot and give her back to the couple that most likely bought her from Katz. And when they do find us, they will arrest me for "kidnapping" Dot and separate you from me and place you in another orphanage. You get it?" Wakko nodded.

"But", Wakko asks innocently, "why would them take me from you?"

"It's because Wak, they will see me as unfit to take care of you because I'm a child in the eyes of the law and becuase i broke a law and therefore can't be trusted in raising a child, let alone a toddler.", Yakko explained.

"B-But I don't want to be separate and your no bad. And if you did do something bad it was to keep us together and they can't take you away becuase of it!", Wakko shouted.

"I know Wak. That's why we are going to go into finding for a couple of months so, that they will forget about us. Now I'm going to head out. You stay here and watch Dot.", Yakko said.

After Yakko explained why they would be in hiding, Wakko went closer to Dot and got close to her like he was going to protect her from the police until Yakko gets back.

Yakko nodded once and walked out of the cave, he went a little deeper into the forest and dug up four good sized bushes. Dragging the bushes back to the cave, he dug four holes and replanted the bushes in front of the opening. Looking at the front to see if anything stood out or didn't look right. He patted down the dirt around the bushes firmly and took a few leaves from the bushes and scattered them around the bushes to give it a natural look. Pleased with his work, Yakko saw that the sun was almost down and crawled through the bushes and curled up with his siblings. Hugging them close before drifting off to sleep on top of the blankets.

 _ **Police station a few hours earlier**_

"Alright people, listen up. Last night, Officer Steve and Officer David went to check a house whom alarms was set off and discovered that the couple, that owned the house that was broken into, the baby was taken during the break in. Officer Steve was able to get a basic description of the perp during which the kidnapper had escape through the backyard over the fence. Officer Steve tell them what you wrote in your report.", a tall female badger debrief.

Steve took his place behind the podem and began to explain what he remembered about the kidnapper. "Ah, Yes ma'am, the perp was a male and had black fur, except for his white feet, and was wearing long brown pants with a belt and blue shirt. No shoes. And he was pretty tall, and seemed to be around the 12 or 13. But the odd thing was that I couldn't tell what type of animal he is. He didn't look like any animal I've seen before and he jumped over a 6ft fence. Which makes me think a kangaroo but he didn't have the shape for it.", Steve recalled.

"What do you mean that you couldn't tell what animal he was?", Chef asked in front of the other offficers. She looked mad that he couldn't give more details to the perp, but understood that it would be hard to get a good look at the perp in the dead of the night with his black fur.

"Well chief,", Steve started out, "his ears didn't have a distinct shape like a cat's triangular ears, a deer's oval shaped ears, a bunny's thin oval ears that stood straight, or some dog's floppy ears. His ears her like a bunny's but more rounded and were crook at the middle. His face was kinda flat but had fur that reached out to the sides, like a cat, and was rounded towards the top. He was built like a toon human but not to close. He didn't have thin fingers and no human toes or connected joints like ankles and wrist. I'm sure he was a wrist and ankles but they don't seem to be a very clear like a human. And his tail was like a cat but thinker and was crooked at the end. But I think it can be stretched out."

The chief looked confused, as did the rest of the officers and said, "I can tell now, why you would be having a hard time telling what species he was. He sound like he could be any animal and we don't want to make a mistake when we arrest the guy."

"Um, chief, I don't know if we should arrest the guy.", Steve said while looking uncomfortable. The other officers looked at him like he had lost his mind. The chief gave him a questioning look. "It is because chief, when we called the couple that didn't react worried just acceptance and told us to get the baby back before he hung up on us. It didn't seem like he cared about her or something. And I've seen a photo of the kid. She's cute but she doesn't look like the couple. In fact, she kinda sounded like she looks likes the perp that took her. Maybe she's the perp daughter or sibling that got separate." His partner piped up his agreements as to support Steve in his reasonings to the call.

Chief was silent for a minute before announcing, "Regardless, we still need to arrest the guy and if they are siblings. We will just have to go to a judge to see what he says. And it's not any of our business what the couple does with the girl." She walked off after she finished. Steve watched her back as she walked off. 'Chief, I think something more is going on here. Much more that we realized and I'm going to find out.' Steve turned and walked off into the opposite direction.

In the Katz's lair

"I'm most certainly sure that I ordered you to guard Yakko. Not to gloat or give him a reason to escape but, you did both and what happened? He escaped and from other reports; he was able to get his brother back. I am most certainly displeased with this. You know why? I could have used him as anything: trained him to be my assassin, bodyguard, slave, drug dealer, or anything else I wish him to be but, I can't since you let him escape. I'm sorry to say that you are no longer useful anymore. Good-bye.", Katz snapped his slim fingers.

"N-No, please g-g-give me an-other ch-chance. I promi-se I can do better. Please. I w-won't fail y-you. Please. I'm b-begging you. No. No! Ahhhh!", the wolf that had guard Yakko gave a final scream before being eaten by one of Katz's spiders. The spider was the size of a Great Dane, it fangs sinking into the flesh of the wolf. Pulling his dead body until it's mouth where the sounds of bones breaking after each bite. Katz had reached a slim paw over and started to pet the spider, all the while he praise the creature for devouring an insect that needed to be killed.

"Don't worry my pet. You'll get more food soon. Very soon. It might not be those children that were sold to us. But it while be the people that help those children, and they shouldn't have because after all they belong to us since they were sold and bought by us. Except for the girl but she can easily be bought back.", Katz whispered to the spider.


	12. Camping equipment

Hello again. So I was a little busy with End Of Course testing and a week long vacation afterwards but, I'm here now and will try and update quickly. But, it might not be as fast since I will be help my Dad with his little projects. That's it. Also, I apologize for any grammer errors and this chapter is probably longer than the rest. So happy readings to you all and to all a good read.

I don't own Animaniacs.

"talking"

 _'thoughts'_

 **Setting/Time**

* * *

 **Morning**

The yellow sun rose over the darkened forest, bringing light and warmth to the chill that had settled over the forest in the deadness of night. A few beams of sunlight shining into the cave, peaking through the leaves of the green bushes, where the Warners rested against one another. One of the beams, shined right into Yakko's eyes and awoken him, "Yeah, another day of hiding and cold food but maybe the food will be lukewarm this time. Guess I will head out once Wakko and Dot are awake, and fed, to get some camping supplies." _'_ _So let's run through my mental checklist again, I need to get a propane heater, for cold winter nights, pillows and blankets, a cooler to hold and keep the cold foods cold, hooks and string/rope, to fish and make traps and besides I don't need a rod when I can make my own, maybe a camouflage tarp, a knife, and possibly an air mattress or cot. Yeah just some of the basics, oh I almost forgot to add a lantern and batteries to the list.'_

Continuing to think about what they need and what could make their little hideout more comfortable. He didn't notice that Wakko had woken up due to his stomach growling which in turn woke Dot up. Wakko rubbed his eyes with his hands and stated, "Yakko, I'm hungry." Dot, whom seem to be conscious enough, to nod her head in agreement to what Wakko had said. Yakko released a final yawn and asked, "Okay, do you want canned ham or green beans? Ham? Okay, let's crack this sucker open and see what we are dealing with." Cracking open the can of ham, looking inside, Yakko saw the bright reddish-pink meat and dark brown edges in a shape of a block of ham. "Well, let's hope it taste as good as it looks.", Yakko voiced. Taking the plastic fork in hand, he began to saw the ham into smaller pieces for Wakko and Dot to eat without any worries of them choking on it. Wakko and Dot took the cut pieces and ate it. They gulped it down in a hurry before making gaging sounds of disgust and distress. Looking panic at the sounds, Yakko exclaimed loudly, "What's the matter?! Are you okay?" He quickly gave Wakko an opened bottle of water before turning to Dot and slowly tipped some water into her mouth which she swallowed generosly.

Wakko nodded and took a swig of water that had been opened and choked out, "It taste horrible. Its to salty and there is a gooey feel to it. Makes me think I'm eating a tire." Wakko made spitting noises like he was trying to spit out the offending taste. Dot was obviously thinking along the same lines, but was actual spitting up the water Yakko had given to her. Taking a piece of already cut meat, chewing on it for a second before swallowing it in a forceful swallow. "Your right sibs, this doesn't taste good. Maybe it needs to be heat up or rinsed because I think the gooey thing your tasting Wak is the thing that keeps the ham from being bruised. Okay, so let's put the ham to the side and open the green beans instead." Opening the green beans and poured the contents onto a plate and passed a fork to Wakko. They began to eat from the shared plate. Once they were done, Yakko took a extra cloth that they had and whipped down the green mess Dot made on herself. Looking down at the green stained cloth in disgust, he threw the cloth off to the other side of the cave.

"Okay, Wakko. I'm about to take off to Broken Bow to get so camping supplies and possibly look for a part time job since we can't solely rely on the money I made from working with Hazel. Maybe part time at a grocery store as at there bakery or maybe as an entertainer at a child's party. ", Yakko declares. Think about the money that he would earn and what he could buy.

"Yakko, how long will it take? And can you get something so I won't be so BORED when you are gone?", Wakko pleaded to Yakko. In hopes of communicating his boredom to his older brother and hoping he will do something about it. Yakko looked into Wakko begging face and sighed, "Okay Wak, enough begging. I will get you a coloring book and color pencils or maybe a small chalk board and chalk. Will that satisfy you?" Wakko nodded his head in excitement. Yakko notify, "Wak, I'm leaving now. Make sure Dot is cared for and don't leave the cave for any reason." Yakko walked out of the cave entrance and began his trek to Broken Bow. After nearly 30 minutes of walking, he entered Broken Bow and began searching for a camping store or department to buy camping supplies. After walking for what seemed like hours, which was actual 40 minutes, he found the camping store called _**'Peter's hunting and camping goods'.**_

Walking through the glass door, a door bell ringed, sounding his presence to the store. "Hello", a store assistant greeted, "would you like any help in finding what you want or are you looking for something specific?" The store assistant was a dark brown male beaver that stood at a 4 foot 6, a possible 5 foot if he wasn't slouching, wearing a dark green shirt with a silver nametag with the name "Hello, My name is Bucky!' His brown eyes showed his readiness to help. "Ah yes, thank you for your assistance, I'm looking for the camping supplies like a propane heater and a air mattress or cot. You see my siblings and I are planning on take a camping trip while the weather is still favorable.", Yakko explained. Yakko quickly gave an explanation to why he decided to buy a lot of camping equipment. Bucky nodded and leaded Yakko to the camping section of the store.

"I see, I've done that quite often when the weather was excellent. Where it isn't too hot like during the summer or too cold like during the winter. But the propane heater, I wouldn't buy unless I planned on camping during the winter seasons. But if you still plan on buying a propane heater, I would suggest this one,", Bucky pointed to a space heater called 'Big Buddy', " it heats up to 400 square ft., is safe for both indoor and outdoor use, and if you use a 2lb propane cylinder it can last 6 to 12 hours while if you use a 20lbs propane cylinder it can last for 5 days or 120 hours. The Big Buddy cost $149.99 but, if you reavh a certain total we will throw in a hunting knife for free.", Bucky explained the benefits of a Big Buddy.

"Yeah, I will take that as well. I also need a cooler, to keep hot cold, air mattress, a lantern and batteries, a camping stove to cook food, sleeping bags, a tarp, and string and rope. We are planning on taking a week long trip. Don't tell anyone but, the sibs and I are planning on playing hooky sometime next week. I'm sure you had experience a feeling of wanting to play hooky during a school week. Wink. Wink.", as Yakko said wink, wink he winked his right eye towards the beaver.

Bucky let out a loud laugh, " I understand. Ah, I remembered when I was a child, I would always beg my mother, in the car ride to school, to let me skip school. Everyday I begged her but she would just refuse. Saying it's important that I attended school so, I can get myself a good education. My father, on the other hand, will only let me skip if it was a begin to the holidays or if it was a three day weekend when I had little school work that needed to be completed or if I had nothing to do during the last few weeks of school. Our favorite excuse was that we all suffered from a severe case of diarrhea due to Mexican food. Excuse me for my little stroll down memory lane. We should get back to finding your items"

Yakko chuckled, "Its fine, I enjoyed you telling me a smidge of your childhood. In fact, you gave me the perfect excuse to tell the teachers at our school, well except for my baby sister, she's not even old enough to go to school. I can see it now, when my teachers try and dig the information out of me as to why I wasn't there for nearly a week; I can say it's because my family and I had some bad Mexican food that caused us to be sick and to have diarrhea. Usually once you say something like diarrhea or vomiting they usually give up. And yes, please, let's get back down to business."

Bucky took Yakko to the propane camping stoves and pointed out the best that would work the best. "This stove is a two burner that can also be turned into a griddle, the burners can accommodate 12 inch or 10 inch pot or pans, cuts boil time in half, is wind resistant and rust resistant since its made of stainless steal, and runs on a 16.4 ounce propane cylinder. It costs $149.99. Sorry about the cost of all of this so far and we will move onto a cooler. This cooler will be the most useful since its leak and sweat proof, holds up to 56 soda cans, easy to move and carry, and keeps food and drink contents chilled. Its not as big as our biggest nor the smallest. I think that this is a good choice with it going at $40.99. Now lets go to lanterns. So how many would you like?"

Yakko thought about it before answering, "I think three should do it. We aren't taking up much space so, I guess we don't need too many lanterns to light up the surrounding area. I not too picky about it as long as its cheap yet long lasting."

Bucky looked over the lanterns displayed before picking up one before returning it. After a few minutes, he final came back with one lantern in hand and explained the lantern, "This type is waterproof and can last up to 500 hours, nearly 21 days on low, and 4 hours on the high setting, it can be charged by the sun or a USB cable, and it also can transform into a standing on to a hanging on. All at the price of $49.99 so, time three, that will be $149.97 which is almost the same price as some of our more expensive lanterns where its only a single lantern rathet than three. And now we move onto the air mattress. So are you looking for a queen, twins, or fulls?"

'I guess it has to be a queen so, we can all fit together on it and it will cost least. And besides I don't think getting a twin would be useful since Wakko would just sneak into my bed and Dot is too young to be able to sleep on her own without any problems like rolling onto her face…or off the mattress.' "I would like to get a queen but, I will accept the other mattress sizes if you don't have a queen", Yakko stated.

"This bed is a bit pricey but, I think it would be perfect for a camping trip. And sorry but, I would recommend that you get this one since it's a double and it is waterproof. While it isn't an air mattress, I think you would like this one more. It has a tent body which means that the bed is covered while by a nylon tent that protects the cot from harsh weather conditions and bugd. It has two doors that can be opened and held open by a fly. The foot of the bed is made of mess so, you can look out and it will keep out bugs. This cost $379.99. As for a sleeping bag, this one is a double sleeping bag that can sleep two people either as two separate sleeping bags or as a whole. It can also be converted into a blanket. It retains heat and can keep heat until 45°F. The sleeping bag cost $99.99", Bucky gave a brief explanation.

"Okay, this is a good deal. My sibs and I are small in size and can share the bed. I was worried about the bed size because my sister is too young to sleep on her own and at times my brother will sleep with me. But with this, I won't have to worry about either of them rolling off the bed in the middle of the night and hurt themselves. And, Bonus! We can keep the bugs and cold out while we sleep comfortably.", Yakko gushed. Yakko looked happy at the deals and benefits he was receiving. Giving a thought about the other equipment he needs. Which is mostly a tarp and rope. _'Maybe I should get some hooks and a small hammer to hang the lanterns. Oh I can't forget to get a stool of string and hooks.'_ "Ah, Bucky can you take me to some hooks, rope, and a hammer. I need to use the hooks to hang the lanterns and fish. Some rope to get rid of trash so, it doesn't attract any wild animals. And a stool of string to make hand made fishing rods", Yakko told Bucky.

"Okay, yeah. That would be a good idea about hanging the lanterns and trash. I wouldn't want to create my own fishing rod but, i guess its good to try and make a crude one so if your lost you can make one to fish. Lucky that they are in a same aisle. This way. Okay for the rope, I would suggest this one. Its thick and strong so, it won't break easily. It costs $19.99. This pack of silver hooks for hanging lanterns cost about $4.99. The can be nailed in rock, trees, and the ground. The can hold up to 3lbs and with the hook you can hang the lanterns and not worry about it falling out. This smaller pack of fishing hooks contain about twenty-five hookd for $5.00. And the small hammer that you wanted, its going to be cheap since you are only using it to nail in the hooks. The hammer is $5.00. Also a roll of string comes free with the hooks. And lastly you want a tarp. Is that correct?", Bucky asked.

"Yes, I was hoping to get a tarp to hang up to keep some of the wind off, if we get wind, and the sun when its high in the sky. You never know with the weather, it could be calm one minute and the next its windy.", Yakko said.

"Yes, that's right. Now, do you have a color preference or do you want a camouflage colored tarp?", Bucky questioned.

"I would like the camouflage because it won't disturb the wildlife and because I would like my sibs to see the wildlife when they are peaceful.", Yakko said.

"Okay this camouflage tarp will cost you $15.00 and it is a 10 ft. by 10 ft. So if you will follow me to the register, I can ring up the total for you. So that is a portable heater, cooking stove, cooler, cot/tent, sleeping bag, hammer, rope and hooks. Oh and please take this hunting knife for free since your total is $1,020.48 and plus tax is $1,102.12. Will it be cash or credit?", Bucky asked.

Pulling out his little brown stack and pulling out the exact money, Yakko said, "Cash." Bucky took the money with a surprise look and asked in a bewildered voice, "How in the world did you get this much money?"

Yakko answered with a laugh, "I worked in a bakery for about a year. So I earn a lot of money and rarely spent it unless on groceries." Bucky still seem to be floating in space, not fully wanting to believe what Yakko had told him. _'I think I can even see the outline of his soul.'_ Yakko saw the bevear white soul outlined coming from his body with his eyes glowing a purple swirl. Reaching across the counter, Yakko touched Bucky shoulder and shook it gentle while calling his name. Once Bucky seemed to be back, his soul inside his body, Yakko asked if he was okay. "Yeah, just had the feel that I got sucker punched in the gut by the amount of money you've made compared to what I'm currently making.", Bucky said sadly.

"Ehhh, don't feel to bad. To get my pay, I had to help entertain the customers often because we would run out of goods so fast. It probably didn't help that my boss would make the goods affordable yet delicious which caused it to be sold out quickly. But I'm not complaining now that I see the final amount of money I have.", Yakko tried to cheer up Bucky. Bucky looked a little better but, still had the look that said that he was complicating his decision on why he choose his current job. Bucky put the money in the register and gave Yakko his receipt. Yakko took his purchased items and placed them into his hammerspace. Turning to Bucky, he waved good-bye and walked out of the store and on his way back to the cave.

Walking down the street, out of town, he noticed a help wanted sign in a huge window of an old folks home. He walked down the dirt road towards the home, through the glass doors and into the lobby. He asked the secretary at the desk about the wanted sign. "Oh, we are looking for someone to come on certain days to come and entertain the elderly. We want to let the elderly to have fun in their possibly last few moments of life and so that they feel that someone actually cares about them enough to come and entertain them. It would make them ever so happy. I remember when a elementary choir came and sang for them. Oh, they were so happy that they cried tears of joy. Anyway, are you interested in the job position?", the lady asked.

Unaware that her little speech made Yakko feel slightly guilty and sorry for the elderly. "Yes, I'm interested in the job. I have enough experience in acting, singing, and being a magician to entertain the elderly. And with this, I can practice my skills a little more.", Yakko stated before the lady could ask about his experience in the entertainment business. The lady pulled up a questionnaire on her computer, typed in his working experience. And began to asked more questions, "Okay, when are you available and at what times can you come in?" Looking up from her computer, she looked at Yakko. "I free anytime and any day and can come in anytime you need me except for my sibs birthdays which will be in January and March.", Yakko answered. She was about to ask another question but, Yakko quickly interrupted her, in a politely manner, and asked, "May I bring my sibs here when I am working? Sometimes our parents working schedule is unpredictable and they are forced to leave us at home but, if I get this job I would like to bring them. I don't feel entirely comfortable leaving them alone for most of the day without any supervision. You know kids, they will always try and do something that they aren't suppose to.", Yakko elaborated.

The secretary looked unsure but, after Yakko explained his reasoning she brightened up and replied, "Of course you can bring them as long as they behave themselves we won't have any reason as to deny you your request in bringing them. So back to the questions. What is your full name? How old are you? Birth date? Guardian's name? Reason as to why you want to work? Benefits you can may have?"

Her rapid firing question stunned Yakko for a minute before answering back, " My name is Yakko Warner. I don't remember my middle name very well since trouble and I weren't very good as enemies or friends enough to have my middle name called out frequently enough for me to remember. I feel that I am old enough to help entertain the elderly like as you said before. They need some laughter in their old bodies enough to get them moving. I was born on June 5 which I like to think makes me classify as a summer baby since I can handle the heat pretty well considering my sibs usually act like they are going to die when its hot, well my younger brother anyways. He moans about the heat and how he is going to die. Our parents names are Felix and Stella Warner. I would like to work so I can gain money to feel my family since I don't want to rely on the money that was worked for because I think it would make us lazy and because I like to entertain people and make them happy. I think for my future job it would either be an actor or a comedian because they entertain people. As for the benefits, I had previous working experience in entertaining people, I can sing songs, act, do sleight of hand tricks, card tricks, tell jokes, and can do things that seem impossible. As stated before, I can come in anytime, any day, and don't usually need sick days well except maybe if one of my sibs is sick. I like to think that my funny and charming personality will get me liked and allow me to fully engage the audience unlike the personality of a shy or introverted person. So do I pass?", Yakko rattled on.

The woman looked lost at Yakko lengthy answers and took a few moments to collect what he said and converted it into answers she could type. As she clicked on the age box she typed thirteen, she wasn't really she how old he was. She was sure he told her but, she didn't want to ask him and show her embarrassment at her missing it. She thought he looked thirteen because of he was and told him, "Sorry, you we can't accept you because you are to young and we don't want to be accused of doing child labor but, we can accept you doing this as a community service and in return we will give you twenty dollars for your service." Yakko was a little sad at that but wasn't overly so since he still technically got the job. "Now if you will come in on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and on every other weekend and from 10 a.m-1 p.m. and 6p.m - 9p.m. So today is June 26 which is a Wednesday, you can start tomorrow or this weekend and if you start tomorrow you won't have to come this weekend if you don't want to.", the lady explained.

She printed out a color coded schedule showing the days that he will be working and a phone number at the bottom so he can contact them. Handing it to him, she said good bye and returned to what she was doing before he came in. Walking out he noticed that it was dusk, surprised at how much time has past he quickly walked off in the direction of the cave.

 _'Oh a gas station. How lucky, and they even sell propane cylinders'_

 **Cave – Wakko**

"It's getting late. I wonder where Yakko is? Why is he taking so long? When will he be back?", Wakko continued to ask questions that wasn't going to be answered until Yakko came back. Dot made a humming noise as a sound of agreement as to where Yakko could be. But fell silent due to her being bored of looking around the now darken caved. They weren't hungry as evidence was the empty chocolate and cracker wraps at the end of the cave where the trash was piled up. Already attracting the ants. "Hey Dot,", Wakko said which attract Dot attention, "let's play a game that Yakko taught me. Its called patty cake, I know it sound good but as, it turns out there is no actual cake used in the game. If their was I wished it be vanilla, no chocolate, no cheesecake! I haven't had cheesecake but, it sound cheesy. First we clap our hands then one of our own like so." Wakko demonstrated the first step in the game for a couple of times until Dot could do it on her own. "We do this for a little while then we roll our hand over one another.", Wakko said. Again, he showed Dot how to do it and she giggled at her hands being rolled with help from Wakko. "Next, we pat it and draw a B but, you don't have to do it. It isn't real and then pretend to slide it into something.", Wakko showed how to do it. "Lastly, we hug our arms and swing them", Wakko resolved. Nodding, they repeated the game over and over until Dot could almost do it.

Sometime during the game, Yakko walked in working tired but happy. "So, how was it while I was gone? Wak did you leave the cave?", Yakko questioned. Wakko got up and ran to Yakko. He pulled Yakko into a hug and said that he missed him and it was boring and that he hadn't left the cave. Smiling down at Wakko, they were interrupted by a whining noise that came from Dot. She shouted, "Dot! Hug! Miss you!" With an arm still around Wakko, he walked over to Dot and picked her up and nuzzled her and said that he missed them both. "By the way guys, I got us some good deals and I also got a job…sorta. We will go tomorrow since I'm sure you be bored sitting here for another day. And sorry Wak, I forgot to get you a coloring book. If you remind me tomorrow then I will get you two as an apology for forgetting. I'm going to let go now so, I can set up our things. First off the cot and sleeping bag." He sat Wakko down and gave him Dot to hold while he walked over to the huge pile of blankets and pillows and moved them out of the way. He pulled out the cot bag and set it down and began to set it up. After a few tries, he was able to set it up correctly and placed the full size sleeping bag and the pillows inside. Telling Wakko to come over, he picked him and Dot up and placed them inside the cot/tent. "How is it Wak?"

Wakko released Dot into a pillow and crawled all over the cot before telling Yakko, "It's big and comfy. Do we get to sleep here?" Yakko nodded and turned around and began to set up the rest of the equipment. Nailing the lanterns gently into the rock, he nailed one close to the mouth of the cave, one close to the bed, and the last one in the center of the cave. He placed the heater near the bed and the stove close to mouth of the cave but not close enough to where rain could get on it. The cooler was placed in between the stove and the bed. "So, you want warm beans tonight or corn?", Yakko asked. _'Beans or corn. Corn or beans. Beans or corn. Bean!'_ "Yakko, I want beans.", Wakko told Yakko. Nodding, Yakko slightly opened the can so air can be circulated and placed the beans on the stove. Turning the dial, he slowly began to warm the beans up. Once warmed, he forked them out and onto a plate before giving them to Wakko and Dot. After the first warm meal they had on the run, they fell asleep in the new cot which was comfortable.


	13. Found out

Hello again. Sorry for not updating in like 6 months, but i had a lot of homework to complete and to study. And by a lot of homework, I mean an average of 2-3 hours per night except on the weekends where I relax. So I will try to write more and try not to disappear for 6 months (no promises). Anyways Happy New Year to all and a late Merry Christmas. As per ususal, I apologize for any gramatical errors. Happy reading.

 _'thoughts'_

"talking"

 **#noises#**

 **Information**

 **Two months later**

 **#Slam#** The podium frame rattled as the chief's slammed her fist down harshly against the podium, her file report placed precariously on the edge, tittered unstably before falling to the ground with a soft thud and the papers fluttered to the ground in a heap. She stared down at the mess with angry eyes and released a growl of frustration. A few officers who sat in the front quickly got up and began to collect the papers before one brave officer placed the folder in the middle of the podium and made a hasty retreat to his seat. "Thank you. Now, does anyone want to tell me why we have no leads as to whom stole the child from the Redfox's besides that the an eyewitness account from Steve that claims that the perp was a child that looked 12 or 13 and apparently has some inhuman abilities and that we got nothing on him. Does anyone have any suggestions as to how we could possibly find the kid?", the chief asked while rubbing the side of her head.

Steve rose his hand up above the mass of the other officers and spoke clearly, "Well chief, we could ask around the surrounding areas if they seen a child about 12 or 13, tall, has black and white fur, in the past two months. If they had said yes then we could ask what he was doing and whom he was with. The surrounding areas would be Broken bow, Hochatown, Eagletown, Idabel, and Wright City. So if we spilt up into groups, we could ask around in these areas."

Chief had a look that Christmas had just came early and she didn't have to fight through the huge crowd of shoppers to get her family gifts. She rested her hands on top of the podium and commented, "Excellent, idea Officer Steve. Alright men, I will begin to separate you into groups of about four.", she pulled out her thin reader glasses from her pocket and began to assign the officers to the cities, "Officer Steve, Officer David, Officer Rogers, and Officer Alvin you will be located to Broken Bow. Alright, Officer Reed, Officer…".

Officer Steve began to tuned out the chief's voice and started to talk with his team. "So, how do you want to split up? I would suggest we break up into groups of two and take different directions and ask around. After all, Broken Bow is a pretty small town with around four thousand for a population."

Officer Rogers interrupted Officer Steve by remarking, "That's small? That is a lot of people and ground to cover. Their should be more of us assigned to that area." Officer Rogers was a muscular anthropomorphic badger with a single white strip going over his face. He stood at 5'5 ft. and had black eyes. He wore the standard police uniform.

"It's not that big compared to other cities and besides it mostly a tourist attraction city with the actual city settlement being spaced out. Like some areas will have more people settled while others will only have a couple of home, so all we need to do is check the large settlement and go outward and ask around.", Officer Steve explained. Officer Rogers relaxed a little after the comment. Continuing with his explanation, "Okay, so we will start at the actual city part and ask around."

 **Time skip to Broken Bow**

"Did ANYONE find some useful information? Even if he didn't stay for long, he should have at least came this way if he was leaving Crystal Pines, but there is almost no information or eye witness account about him.", Officer Alvin complained to Officer Steve and Officer David. The anthropomorphic brown chipmunk with black and white strip going over his eyes and down his back to the end of his bushy tail. He wore the usual blue boy uniform. Sighed as his face showed frustration about the dead end. They were positioned in a park full of luscious green trees and light green grass with a small dark blue river following beside them. A few ducks swimming in the river.

"Steve, Steve, I found a person that had seen our person of interest. He said that he will answer our question when he is on his break at Peter's hunting and camping goods.", Officer Roger yelled to the other officers that were positioned by an old park bench. Yelling back to Officer Rogers, Officer Steve said, "Good work man. We will head over there now, so we can ask all the questions we can in his time limit." Together the officers walked over to Peter's hunting and camping goods.

"Hello again. Just a minute my shift is almost over, right about now. Okay follow me, I will take you to the employee lounge.", the brown beaver directed them to a black door with a silver metal strip going across the door with a black and white sign that read 'Employee Lounge. Authorized Personal only.' The lounge had a couple a metal tables and chairs pushed off to the side of the rooms with a miniature kitchenette and fridge against the far wall. A medium sized T.V mounted on the back wall with an black L-shape couch across the T.V with a brown coffee table in the middle with the T.V remotes and a couple of magazines splattered across the coffee table. He moved them to the couch and asked in a friendly voice, "What can I do you for?"

The officer looked at each other to see who would ask first. Sighing, Officer Steve asked, "Have you seen a toon male that had black fur and white feet and hands that didn't seem to be a specific species of animal dressed in brown pants and blue shirt?" He pulled out his small black notepad and black pen, ready to write any useful information. Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head and answered, "Yeah, I saw someone matching your description. Did he do something illegal? Can't be, he looked too young to have done something wrong?"

Excited about the information, but remained stoic and Steve asked, "Did he buy anything? What did he buy? Was there anyone else with him? Did he doing anything that was odd while he was here?" Bucky thought for a couple of minutes and answered all the questions in rapid fire.

"Yeah, he bought a few basic camping equipment. Items such as a cot, sleeping bag, ice chest, portable stove and heater, a tarp, and a few knives. I think he bought a few more items, but I can't remember it now. He didn't have anyone with him, but he did say him and his siblings are going camping though he said his parents were busy and wanted to let his siblings enjoy the cool weather while it lasted. He was a funny, easy going guy that seem nice. Oh, their was that odd thing he did. He seemed to be loaded with cash. He had an expensive bill and paid it all up front in cold hard cash while laughing it off. And then he walked out of the shop, headed to the edge of town. If your trying to find him, try to look for him in the woods and maybe ask around the old folks home. There at the edge of the city and might have seen him."

The officers got up and shook hand with Bucky while giving their thanks and left the store. "So, you want to try and go to the old folks home and ask some questions", asked Alvin as their walked to the black SUV with the word Police printed in white on both sides of the car. Getting inside the car, Officer David said that yeah and drove over to the old folks home.

 **The cave**

 _'Something wrong. Very wrong. I am going to have to pack up again. And the cave was just getting homely.'_ Getting off the cot, he began to put all of the camping equipment into his hammerspace. He left the cot and shook Wakko awake and murmured, "Hey Wakko, I'm going to be gone for a couple of minutes okay and then we are going to leave and go to another town."

Wakko sleepily opened his eyes and mumbled, "Okay, but why are we leaving Yakko? I thought you liked it here. Zzzz." Wakko was already falling asleep again and becoming limp in Yakko arms. Turned over and curled around sleeping Dot. Whispering, Yakko answered, "Its because I don't think this area is safe here for us anymore." Leaving the cave, he sprinted off in the direction of old folks home. A ten minute run later, he arrived and walked up to the front desk. "Hello Yakko, how are you today? You do know that you don't have a shift today, right.", the same secretary that he met on his first day here greeted him.

"Hey Jane, I know its not my shift today, but thank you for the concern. I'm sorry to say this, but I can't keep coming here. My sibs and I need to leave and go home. Sorry of this is sudden, but I need to leave. I just found out that my folks had bought owned a house in", Yakko lost his thought ' _Shoot, what do I say?! Think something far away and no totally imaginary'_ Yakko eyes darted quickly to the pamphlet rank that housed different locations, including Warner Bros Studio in Burbank, and questioningly stated, "Burbank." _'BURBANK, what the heck is Burbank?!_ ' Jane gave a small excited gasp, "Burbank, your parents own a house in Burbank, California! Oh, how lucky. To be in Burbank, the headquarters of Warner Brothers Studio, but wait I thought your parents lived here." Jane looked at Yakko in a concern manner. "They did, but I guess that recently bought the house and was going to pick us up. So I came over here as quick as I could to tell you so you don't think I was kidnapped or something.", Yakko explained.

"Thank you for telling me. Though it will be a shame the elderly people loved you and will be sad to see you go even though it was for just two months. I think you left quite the impression on them. Oh, well. Thank you for being here and good luck in your move.", Jane rambled on while waving. Yakko waved back and slowly walked out of the building before taking off in a spirit towards the cave. The normal journey time was cut in half due to Yakko running all the way to the cave. Quickly he packed up all of their camping equipment except for the cot where Wakko and Dot were sleeping. He gently woke up Wakko and picked up Dot with one hand, after making sure Wakko was awake and out of the cot; he took all of the supplies and placed it inside his hammerspace.

Wakko took the hand offered to him by Yakko while taking his other and rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes. He sleepily asked, "Yakko, why are we moving again?" As they were leaving the cave, Wakko turn side ways and waved good bye to the cave they have been living in for the past two months. Yakko glanced down and smiled softly before looking back up and answering, "We are leaving because I have this feeling that the area we are living in is unsafe area."

Looking up from the shadow of his brother figure, Wakko inquired, "Yakko, what do you mean by unsafe area." Thinking for a moment, Yakko shifted the now awake and active Dot, so he won't drop her due to her wiggling, and replied, "By unsafe, I mean I feel that is in danger of being taken away from us again. But, don't worry, I won't let it happen again or at least try to not let it happen again. Now I told Mrs. Jane that we were headed to Burbank California, so lets begin our journey to the west."

A few pace in and Wakko asked, "Yakko, what's in Burbank?" To which Yakko replies, "No idea bro."

 **Officers at the Old Folks Home**

A police squad car pulled up to the peaceful Old Folks Home and the four officers stepped out. Officer Alvin turned to Officer Steve and asked, "Is this the right place?" Before Officer Steve could answer, Officer Roger interrupted in a snarky tone, "No, we got out because we felt like it. Oh course, it's the place." Alvin and Roger looked ready to shoot each other, their hands creeping towards their stun guns, but before any action could take place. Officer Steve stepped up and slapped the back of their head and said, "Okay guys, knock it off. I know you are tired and want to rest, but after this we can book a hotel or something. Understand?" A chorus of yes answered to Steve.

"Now Alvin, you and David will check the perimeter of any suspicious characters or anything unusually. While Rogers and I will go in an ask around about our suspects whereabouts", Steve ordered. David walked to the right of the building while Alvin gave a two finger salutation and took the left side. Gesturing to Roger, together they walked into the home and strolled up to the secretary.

Steve, prinking himself for greeting the lady at the desk, glided to the desk and cleared his throat, "Ahem. Excuse me miss, but my partner and I would like to ask you some questions about some one that might have come through here around two months ago or might have been here recently. Is that okay?"

Jane, startled, looked up and met Officer Steve eyes and stuttered out, "O-of cou-rse, Officer. I don't mind at all." Her voice grew strong towards the end, "I will try my best to answer your questions, but no one around here was suspicious." Her hands tidying up her desk as she talked to the officer.

"Now," Officer Steve began, "Has anyone new came here two months ago? And they don't have to be suspicious or unusually, just that they were new to this area." Jane look hesitant, but answered, "The only new person we had was Yakko. He was a kid that was doing community service here about two months ago. The elderly just loved him. He would do the most peculiar acts to entertain them. Sometimes he would just sit by the window in the lounge and sing the most pretty songs. While other times he will dance, I remember the time he dance with Mrs. Anderson, she was a 70's chick, Yakko and her danced to the BeeGees Night Fever. She was just glowing as she and him dance some old 70's moves and boy she sure could dance for a 90 year old women. But I think it was the music that made her feel young enough to dance to it." Her nervousness, slowly started to disappear as she talked about the things this Yakko character does.

Rogers interrupted her, "Excuse, but those don't sound unusually just normal entertainment." Jane glazed at him before releasing a sound of remembrance and continued talking, "Yes, your right. I'm sorry I got side tracked. The unusually acts were mostly done when he was performing magic or comedy. Yakko would make items disappear or appear when needed such as needing a pie for a comedic routine or get rid of some props that were unneeded. Sometimes he would make his body to unnatural things like becoming rubber, liquid, forms of other items or animals, and at times stretch his body to long lengths. He would always consult a wore book he had on him before attempting any of this tricks as if he was reminding him how it worked."

After Jane described some of the performances, the officers became aware that this could be the person they were looking for if it was based on abilities, but they couldn't jump to conclusions. Rogers asked for a description of Yakko. Jane had an unsure look but described Yakko, "He had black and white fur pattern. It was white on his face and feet white a red nose and a tall figure. He had droopy ears and crooked tail." The officers looked at each other and nodded. It was the person they were looking for.

Steve questioned Jane, "Did..um, Yakko ever bring anyone with him when he worked?" "Yes", Jane replied, "He often brought his younger siblings. A brother and a sister. They both looked like him, but the brother, I think was three while the sister looked to be about a year or two. His brother name was Wakko and his sister was Dot. Wakko would help his brother with the comedy routine and he and Dot would try and sing with their brother. It was so cute how they sang together in mix harmony. Though the sister would babble along most of the time. Ah, such a cute family it's a shame that they had to move."

Rogers asked, "Why did they move and to where?" Thinking for a moment, Jane said, "Yakko said they had to move because their parents recently bought a home in Burbank California. I'm so jealous, I would love to go see the Warner Brothers studio and sunny beaches."

"Thank you for your time and information, ma'am. Have a nice day.", Officer Steve said. Both of the officers turned and left the building to met with the others to discus the information that learned. After retelling the information, Rogers asks, "Well, what do you think? Do you think she is telling the truth or what? And how about our suspect having a pair of younger siblings while also being a child."

Rubbing his head, Officer David replied, "I don't know what to think about this mess. I think Jane doesn't know anything except for what Yakko told her. But at least we know where their going. Also Steve, while you and Rogers were talking. A call came in to be on the lookout for three kids that match the description of the ones where are trying to find. Apparently they ran away from the orphanage they were placed in about a few months ago and social service want us to find these kids and take them back. I don't know why they wait two months before saying anything, but I guess we need to return them and figure out how this related to the Redfox family since that had cared for the youngest of the trio which I find unusual." All the officers groan at the simple case turning into a complex mystery. "Lets get into a hotel for the night and figure it out in the morning", Alvin said as they drove there way to a cheap motel.

 **Unknown location**

In a poorly lit room with a roaring fire. A dark figure delicately picked up a cup of tea and took a long sip while reading a file over the Warner recent location and direction of travel. "So the Warners are heading to Burbank. How easy it is to find them. Our game of cat and mouse will soon come to and end and I will be victorious as usual." A chattering noise sound filled the room accompanied with an maniacal laughter before the sound of broken glass silenced the noise.


	14. Wonderful Burbank

Hello again. Sorry for not updating in like a while...again. I got nothing, but to say that the creative juices are starting to run dry. I will not abandon the story as I hate it when a good story isn't updated in like three years and if I did then I would be a hypocrite which I don't want to be. Another thing I recently got this app called Grammarly to help check my grammar. It works, but it also doesn't as it will suggest changes for words spelled correctly because it left off the last few letters which is really annoying as well as try to change verb is make them match when it is not needed. Anyways Happy late Easter and 4th of July and any other holidays you guys may celebrate. As per ususal, I apologize for any gramatical errors. Happy reading.

 _'thoughts'_

"talking"

 **#noises#**

 **Information**

" Quick, hop on guys and remember to not get to close to the edge of the truck,", Yakko whispered yelled to Dot and Wakko as he helped them into the back of an old green truck with a wooden side like those of an old fashioned apple truck. The elderly man driving the truck didn't notice them and was about to drive after making sure his tires were good for the drive. Reaching into his hammerspace, Yakko pulled out a packet of peanut butter crackers and divided the six crackers among them to eat on while they sat watching the countryside flying past them with the song of _**Life is a Highway**_ playing in the background.

After a few hours of seeing the blurs of the scenery, Wakko and Dot went to sleep due to the boredom of having nothing to entertain them, besides the blurry colors, while Yakko remained awake in case the driver stopped and they needed to leave quickly. _'I can't believe those officers caught up with us. I mean I knew that probably would eventually, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. How did they find us anyway? They couldn't have gotten a good description of me or the sibs enough to figure out we lived in Broken Bow. Never mind. The sibs and I are unusual by cartoon standards, black, white and red color scheme and undistinguishable animal features that could point us to being an animal with similar features. Hopefully, they won't be able to follow us to Burbank since its out of their jurisdiction.'_

 **#Tick tock tick tock#** Peaking over the side of the truck, Yakko saw the blinker and a gas station further up the road. He quickly woke up Wakko and Dot and warned them to be ready to bolt when the truck comes to a stop. Slowly, the truck jerked as it hit the driveway and into an open gas station. The Warners jumped from the truck and hide behind another truck as the driver got out and stretched his back. Yakko looked at the other cars and saw that a black Ford truck's license plate read ' **California** '. Yakko dragged Wakko and held Dot as he pulled them towards the truck. Helping Wakko into the truck before handing him Dot and quickly hopping in himself. Pulling out one of the blankets from his hammerspace, Yakko set it down in the corner of the truck before sitting down to pull Wakko and Dot into his lap. A few seconds later, the door of the truck slammed shut and the rumbling of the engine as the driver took off in the direction of California…or at least the Warner hoped it was in the direction of California and not a vacation trip.

Turns out that it was, indeed, the direction to California and not a vacation getaway. The sibs had spent most of the day in the back of that ford truck as they watched the green and white signs that introduced the different states past by with only a glimpse to be sure they were on the right path. In total, the Warners spent eleven hours in the back of the ford, the sun was beginning to set which brought a chill as the temperature began to drop slightly. Wakko and Dot had long since fallen asleep as they couldn't move or make noise in case the driver may notice and they lose the ride. The driver, thankfully, was unaware that the Warners were hitching a ride and drive for a good part of the day.

A motel with an eerie red lit sign that beckoned the driver into turning in for the night. The red lights spelled Motel in red dragged letters like that if a killer's hand was stained in blood then he dragged his hand across the surface to create a sign that would lure unsuspecting victims. The motels itself was two stories with faded tan brick that had suspicious black spots on the occasionally brick. Twisting black, rusted stairs that led to the second floor on the outside of it and dull wooden doors with chipped gold painted numbers nailed to it. _Well, ain't that foreboding. Nothing like sleeping in a place straight out of a horror movie to get your rest and energy_. _Wonder if there are any crazy ax murderers hanging around._ The driver of the car got out and went to the lobby to rent one of the rooms while Yakko took the sibs and "borrowed" one of the rooms. Don't need people asking unnecessary questions about why a couple of kids are hanging out late and wanting to rent a room without adults supervision.

The room was, to put it bluntly, disgusting. The carpet was stained with multiple substances and had a few wet spots that were questionable, to say the least. The wallpaper was torn in some places while dropping in others. The bed seemed to be unsafe as there were some springs that had broken through the rough fabric covered by a moth-eaten quilt and lumpy pillows. The dark brown night tables looked sound, but Yakko was not going to test out it out. Yakko wasn't even going to check out the bathroom if the living area looked like this. Thanking whatever higher power that was listening, Yakko pulled out the cot that they slept on in the cave to be their bed in this uninhabitable environment. After making sure that the cot was full of blankets to provide both warmth and comfort from the room's unpleasant aura, they got inside and zipped up the mesh covering before laying down to sleep.

Around five in the morning, Yakko woke up to the sound of a door closing and quickly got up to look out the window. The driver was up and was making his way to the lobby to return the key that he rented. Yakko returned to the cot and woke up Wakko and Dot, then he put all of their belongings into the hammerspace before quickly leaving the room to get into the truck, so the driver won't be able to see them getting in. A couple of minutes later, the driver walked from the lobby and got into his truck, then he drove off in the direction of California. From what Yakko gathered from the driver's grumbling, they still have about eleven hours until they got to California and then who knows how many more before the reach Burbank. Once more, the sibs had gotten comfortable for the long ride as they wait to get to California. Yakko had pulled a coloring book and crayons, from his hammerspace, to give to Wakko and Dot in an effort to make them less bored or at least for Wakko as Dot was still a toddler that didn't understand the concept of boredom just yet, thank the lord for small mercies. Though it disappeared a few hours later, Yakko just created another one to keep them entertained.

Even though Yakko was starting to fall into the trap known as boredom and a sleepy haze, he knew that if he fell asleep the sibs might do something that could harm themselves or the driver could stop the truck for some reason that would cause them to leave quickly. Hopefully, that doesn't happen though, and it didn't so the ride was pretty boring with the tunes of old fashion rock n roll blaring to provide a type of stimulation from the mind-numbing sense of doing nothing, but watching the scenery flying by. The driver pulled into a diner around lunch time which means that about six hours have passed since they left the hotel. While the driver was eating inside the restaurant, Yakko pulled out the jar of nuts and some chips along with a few bottles of water for them to eat on as they wait for the driver to finish his lunch. About thirty minutes later, the driver left the restaurant and got into his truck to finish the last five hours of his trip. Yakko began to get sleepy around the second hour of the trip, so he unwillingly fell into a light sleep as he was lullabied to the sounds of the drive and roadside going by.

A sudden jerk startled Yakko from his slumber and frantically looked around to see where they were. He noticed that both Wakko and Dot were still asleep and that the driver had passed a sign proclaiming the entry of California. Happy that he hadn't missed the sign and had some idea where he was, Yakko looked for the next sign that would tell which cities were close and possibly how far they were from Burbank. A green and white sign stated that Burbank was about 258 miles away from there current location in Needle, California. Estimating that the journey was going to be for a couple of hours more, Yakko got comfortable again and this time wasn't planning on falling asleep again. Around the second hours, the trio had to leave the truck as the driver was starting to go northward instead westward towards the coast. Thankfully, another car was heading westward and the trio was able to hitchhike to their destination. A wooden sign with a mixture of orange, white, and green along with general information welcomed the Warner trio to Burbank California. When they reached Burbank it was midday and the Warner went into an old greaser dinner for a burger and milkshake as a small celebratory lunch for making it to Burbank without any major issues beside hitchhiking in a couple of cars.

Now that they reached Burbank, Yakko had to decide that they would need to find a place to stay before Yakko could go out to find a job since money was starting to get a little tight. The money would disappear quickly while living at the cave due to groceries that was needed to be bought to maintain the health of Wakko and Dot growing bodies. Burbank is a crowded city that is home to the Warner Bros Studio which resulted in a dense population of close to 103,000 people as it was near Santa Monica Beach and a famous entertainment center is known as Universal Studio Hollywood. With nothing immediate to do besides finding a home, the Warner trio strolled down the streets looking at the many stores that lined the road as cars flew by in its array of colors with the occasional unique color.

 **Meanwhile at the Warner Brothers Animation Inc.**

"Okay gentlemen, do you have any ideas for me? It's been about three months since our hit show, Tiny Toon Adventures, which was well received and in high popularity, but now we need something fresh, something new, and something unexpected. We can't have any more rabbit stars as we already have Bugs, Buster, and Babs Bunny, no relation. No ducks either as Disney is overflowing with duck stars and we have Daffy and Plucky duck. Basically, we need a new animal star that hasn't been done before, so it doesn't look like we are following an algorithm for success. We also need to add more to the genre of the show besides comedy and slapstick as that were the main ingredients of our past successes. Now, that I'm thinking about it, we should use a family as our main stars to provided dynamic and feeling to the show as Tiny Toons and Looney Tunes have no family ties and instead are more of a friend-rival pace than that our close bonds.", listed Steven Spielberg.

The members of the meeting were also drawing a blank on the possibility of a new show as to create something new, you need to first have an idea, to begin with. One of the members suggested, "How about we look for possible characters to act on the show then base a script around how they would act with one another and go from there?" A murmur of agreement sounded throughout the room as many members thought that it would be a possible way to get a show bases. Another of the members proposed a way to find said family, "How about we send out scouts to observe some families in a public setting? If the scouter likes how the family interacts and appears then they could invite the family to the studios where they will act out a skit. From that, we can then determine if they are good for a possible character or not. I thought that if we sent flyers, we get too many participants who might not have family ties and instead act like one with friends or distant relatives. If we were to close the pretend family, they might fight about their paycheck or popularity with each other and cause drama which will result in bad popularity and the overall drop in ratings."

Spielberg shouted, "That is an excellent idea. We shall start immediately, send out some people to parks and areas of public interest. But please use discretion when watching people, we don't need a scandal over how some of our men were inappropriately approaching and watching families. It would be a publicity mess." while leaning back in his black leather chair. "Roger!", the members shouted. It was also the perfect time of the year as it was late November where most families get together and share in family moments in the spirit of Thanksgiving. Many average looking males with a few women workers were sent out to observe and even approach people. The people in charge felt that if they sent out noticeable people in appearance or actions it might make the family suspicious and call the police verse someone of average appearance approaching you. One such person named John Smith was of average built with brown hair and eyes wearing a striped blue and white tee shirt with brown pants.

He was assigned to a shopping district that was fairly popular with the public and was watching the many people strolling peacefully down the streets while taking notes of possible people, but hasn't approached them yet in case someone else would do better. It's been a few hours since the beginning of his search and was about to take a break for some lunch when he noticed the oddest thing. It looked like a family of siblings without any parents walking down the street opposite to him. The siblings had a black and white colored fur tone with a red nose like that of those old fashion black and white shows except for the nose. They were ambiguous in what animal they could be, but they looked to be close to that of a dog form and there were three of them together. The tallest looking to be about seven, the second boy looked to be three or four, and the baby looked to be one or two.

They were perfect. Their appearance was unusual and unique and they had obvious familial ties with one another. The family seemed to have a diverse personality even though the younger two were too young to tell for sure. The youngest boy was hoping all over the place while pointing out different things and asking his older brother about it. The girl was making gestures to something and when she had attention from the passing people; she seemed to try to be cuter for some odd reason. All the while the oldest brother was patiently answering the younger boy's inquiries and distracting his sister from making a big scene about not going somewhere she wanted to. John approached the trio in a calm and harmless manner as to not cause the trio to panic or feel threatened.

"Ahem, excuse me, my name is John Smith and I am from an acting agency and I thought that you three would be perfect for a spot on our show. We are trying to find characters that have both a unique appearance and personality to be our main star and from what I've seen, you three have it. In the way, you guys play off of each other and demonstrate such close family bonds in the way you act towards each other. So, what do you say? Do you want to give it a shot and make some good money on the side as well as be popular with the masses?", John explained.

Yakko was slightly apprehensive about some random a person coming towards him and the sibs while giving a solution to their current situation, but Yakko wasn't going to put much faith in the man's offer as it seemed too good to be true and that it was most likely a hustler trying to get money. However, if it was true the trio could live in some comfort while also hiding from the authorities. I mean who would think to search for runaways at a movie set as they are acting. "Okay, we are interested, show us the way to your agency, so we can show off our talents and let you decided about it. Though our sister can't speak too well and can only talk in telegraph speech, she is learning quickly though. My brother and I can perform skits and a few other entertainment acts.", Yakko responded.

John leads the trio to the studio and into an open set where they will act to please the judges. Sitting Dot down on the floor with a blanket, Yakko turned to Wakko and told him to follow his lead when they were given instructions. "Okay, okay quiet on set. Now you're a worried brother as your younger brother had become seriously ill. Now action!", one of the judges directed. Immediately, Wakko laid down and began to give realistic wet coughs as if he was choking on something while throwing a few sneezes in. He forced his body to shiver as if he was struggling against an unknown chill that wreck his body into submission. Yakko portrayed the face of a brother deeply concern over his ill stricken brother. His mouth pulled into a deep frown, eyebrows raised in worry, and faced pulled into a tense and tight grimace. Yakko gently raise a gloved hand to Wakko head before pulling in shock and shouting, "You're burning up! Quickly, get into bed and I'll get some ice water." Wakko stumbled to a bed set up on the set while Yakko imagined a silver wash bin filled with water and a rag in his hammerspace before pulling it out and rushing to Wakko side. Filling the rag with water before ringing it out, Yakko carefully placed it on his forehead and pulled the sheet to his chin then tucks it into the mattress. They sat quietly before the judge gave them a notification that they were through and asked them to perform a short song and dance routine.

Yakko and Wakko began to tap dance to a tune that only they could hear as well as sing a jazzy note with a few beats. Yakko was leading the dance number while Wakko followed closely behind as Dot was making movements to match her brothers dance. The judges made notes on their clipboard before asking them to sing a couple of happy tunes that would fit a child show. A few more skits later and the judges went into a room to talk about the possibility as Yakko brought his sibs to the buffet table for a little snack and drink.

"Well, I'll be surprised. Is that you Yakko Warner? Of course, it is who else has fur color like you. Why I haven't seen you in almost six months.", a familiar voice said as it echoed throughout the studio. Yakko turned his head to see a very familiar blue bunny standing in the entrance. Playing along, Yakko turned and said, "Why is that Buster Bunny that I am hearing and not someone else? Of course not, who else has blue fur and is a bunny. How have you been? Are you being treated well by fame?" Buster was strolling towards Yakko with a smile as Yakko was playing along with his words. They exchange a handshake and a one-armed hug. Buster responded, "I'm fine, thanks for asking. What about you? How did you get away from the orphanage? And fame is treating me quite well, got a league of fans at least according to the fan mail I get each day. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Ehhhh, that's good and it's always nice to have support from random strangers. We are fine by the way and our jerk of a dad got us out of the orphanage before we ran away from him since I don't trust the guy that left us there to begin with. We had a couple of issues as we made our way here, but I think it's resolved now. The sibs and I were brought in to audition for characters on a new show that they are creating. Don't know if we will make it or not, but hopefully, we can and take the same path as you and get adopted here as wards. It will be nice to not have anyone trying to break us up.", Yakko replied. Wakko and Dot were sitting on the bed playing a few hand games to past the time while Yakko was talking with Buster.

Turning his attention, Buster walked to the bed and crouched down to ask, " Hey there Wakko, how have you been? Anything interesting happened while I was gone?" Wakko paused in his game with Dot and started at Buster with an unreadable look before answering, "We are great thanks for asking though we had some people after us. You could say that. Dot and I got separated from Yakko for a little while before Yakko came to get us and then we got to go camping for a few months. The old people were fun to be around. So how is your show?" The dark tone turned lighter as Wakko finished off as Buster had a frozen smile etched into his face before begin shaken from his stupor at his question.

Buster turned to look at Yakko with a 'what is he talking about' before answering Wakko question in detail. "Well", he started off in a cracked tone, " I have a co-star named Babs Bunny who is fun to be around even though she can get a little too much as she's a ball of energy with her wardrobe changes and sudden wackiness. The rest of my friends are lovable and kinda crazy as well but in a good way with their own distinct personality quirks. Plucky is almost like Daffy, Hamilton is obsessed with cleanliness, Fifi is wanting love, Charlotte has psychic powers, Dizzy is an enormous eater, and many others have their own traits. Acme Acres is a good place to be with forest and different area to be for fun and the teachers are the legend tunes such as Bugs, Daffy, Porky, and many others. We share many adventures that provided an entertaining show and comedic genius." Wakko and Dot watched as Buster describe his show in awe at all of the positive traits and feels about the show and hope to be chosen for a show as well.

John Smith came run back into the studio while shouting, "Congratulations you three, you made the cut. Now, what are your names? I forgot to ask because I was excited about by your potential and what are you doing here Buster? Isn't your show running a scene currently?" Buster was stunned before turning tail and ran for his set while waving goodbye to the Warner trio. Yakko answered John, "Our names are Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner. We have no affiliation or connection with the Warner Brothers studio and this is just a coincidence in naming. So what is the outline of our show?"

John was understandable surprised about the last name of the trio and how the studio name is the same but thought it was just a helpful coincidence. John fulfills the Warner trio about the plot of the show and important details, " Since you kids have the same last name as the head CEO, the show is going to be that the creator drew you into existence around the '50s due to your appearance, but had to put you in a water tower due to you being too crazy and out of control for a show. Then we will have a time skip to the '90s where you break out and cause mischief and mayhem with a few adventures. So, what do you think?" The trio formed a circle with Wakko peaking over Yakko shoulder to squint at John, who stared with an uncomfortable look, before turning to him and said that they agree. John led them to the producers who shook hands with them and started to discuss living arrangement. Yakko interrupted by saying that they could live in the water tower to get used to living in out as well as make it appear habituated when the show began.

For the remainder of the day, Yakko was handling the business aspect of being a character and getting the furniture to create a home in a water tower for the shows living space. He was also helping Wakko get into character of being wacky yet serious as well as help Dot say a couple of words. Dot was coming along in her vocabulary which was impressive as she was two. Probably because toons develop faster than humans do. For the remainder of the month, the Warner trio was getting used to living in a water tower and acting like crazy people. Yakko and the director made an agreed to start acting episode with different plots and choose the best ones to put forth as an episode which will be released in the year 1993 which allowed the group to plan and act for a period of two-year yeas with a late release in the later months to provide comedy gold and entertaining segments without repeating some plots in a rush to provide more episodes.

 **Meanwhile**

"Okay people, I recently got permission from California to pursue our suspect for the charge of kidnapping a minor. Thankfully, thanks to California's open boundary policy, in regards to jurisdiction, we are able to go into California to find our perp because what they did is considered to be a felony which allows us to enter. Now I'm going to send Officers Steve, Rogers, David, and Alvin since you are more familiar with our suspect and as small group so we don't warn our suspect of your coming to California. Also, it lessens the cost of sending men to Burbank. You are dismissed gentlemen.", Chief explained.

Steve turned to the created team and said, "I guess we are going to drive to Burbank, so we can save some money as well as enter in a more discreet manner than taking a plane in. So pack enough clothing to last for at least a few month. We will return when our time period is exceeded and let the California police handle it and while we are in California we will be undercover. That is all for now. Let's go home and tell your families about the situation. Good day."

 **Time skip to a day had passed on the road**

"Hey Steve, can we pull over? I need to stretch my legs; I'm starting to get a cramp from being in the car for so long.", Alvin piped up from the back seat of the SUV. The officers decided to wear casual clothes instead of police uniforms to maintain an image of regular people and not someone looking for a suspect. They had spent a total of right hours in the car so far and were beginning to feel the effects of inactivity. Steve pulled the car into a clean gas station and filled up the tank while the others walked around the store getting snacks and drinks for the road. The group pulled into a motel parking lot later that night to sleep and begin the journey again in the morning. The motel itself had a clean appearance with its manicured bushes and trees, clean white parking lines, and white concrete. The room had unstained floors with clean beds and a couch. A polished small coffee table with newspapers on it. Lastly, the bathroom was clean and had fluffy white towels. Happy that the room was nice and not trashy, they turned in for the night.

Next day, the group got into the car and stopped by a fast food joint for breakfast to continue the ride to Burbank. They would repeat the routine for a few more days before they finally reached Burbank and went to the apartment that is to be used a base for their operations as well as living space. After setting up the equipment, the group toured Burbank to get a feel of the area as well as pick out steak out spots to watch the passing public. The park was a good place as multiple people used it to cut through to reach the other side and where families go for a break. The group spent a few days just walking around Burbank to get a feel of how it was laid out and an area that seems unsafe. With any luck, they would be able to find Yakko and the younger children within their time frame, but if they didn't they would be forced to leave and give up on their search.


End file.
